I Thought we had Something Special
by Mechassault Man
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have a huge argument about their place in their "Relationship in Whiterose" and decide (as stupid as this is) to settle it in the ring. Similar to After the Battle. Small crossover with Final Fantasy VII.
1. Trailer 1

**Notice:**

 **The following is Rated M for Adult Language and Violent Themes. Viewer Discretion is Advised.**

 **I Thought we had Something Special...Trailer**

 ** _Mechassault Man Presents..._**

The screen fades in on Teammates Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, who are walking through the dorm room halls. They were going back to their room after seeing a movie. The movie in question, was Kung Fu Dragon. They got back to their dorm room and they had started to talk amongst themselves.

"So, that movie was absolutely amazing!" Ruby said to Weiss as they sat down in their room.

"Yes, it was quite the movie. Goji was a true master in writing." Weiss replied.

"I know! I mean, Yang was awesome!" Ruby said. Then, before Weiss could reply, Familiar figures came in. One was Yang Xiao Long, another was GojiGrimlockSaurus, one was Blake Belladonna, and the last one was Me, Mechassault Man.

"Hey guys! I guess you made it here before us!" Yang said.

"Yep!" Ruby replied.

"Well, that was some movie, huh?" Goji asked.

"Oh yeah! Yang was amazing in it!" I replied.

"It was a great time." Yang remarked. The screen fades black.

 ** _In association with Giant Robot Pictures..._**

The screen fades back in on Team RWBY, Goji, and Me talking in Team RWBY's dorm room. They were talking about random things when Weiss's scroll alarm went off.

"Oop! I need to go guys!" Weiss announced.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I'm going out with Neptune." Weiss answered.

"Wait. What?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going out with Neptune." Weiss repeated herself.

"But, um, Weiss, hehehe, what about us?" Ruby asked.

"We never had a thing, Ruby! The fanbase did!" Weiss shouted.

"But...I thought we had something special..." Ruby said.

"Uh oh." Yang remarked.

"It's nothing, Ruby. You'll get by!" Weiss replied.

"No I'm not! I'm not going to let you ruin our thing!" Ruby shouted.

"We never had a thing!" Weiss raised her voice.

"Okay, ladies, let's not get ourselves worked up over this. I mean, it's not like you're going to settle this in the ring, right?" Goji asked. Ruby looked at Goji and replied:

"That sounds like a good idea..." Ruby said as she looked back at Weiss.

"That is so childish. Fighting about the fact that I am going to not be your partner?" Weiss replied.

"Yeah! This is what's going to happen. We're going to fight it out, and if I win, you don't go out with Neptune. If you win, You get to go out with Neptune." Ruby said.

"No. That is so stupid." Weiss denied the request.

"Why? Are you scared?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, no, Ruby Rose. I'm just not going to fight for my love for Neptune! You should learn to be happy for other people more, Ruby!" Weiss said.

"Heh. you want to fight." Ruby baited Weiss.

"Oh, for the love of-Grr...Fine. I'll fight you. But the terms won't matter." Weiss said.

"They will. Believe me they will." Ruby said.

"Well, if were all for this, I'm helping Ruby out! She is my sister, after all..." Yang remarked as she walked behind Ruby.

"I'm with Weiss! I think Weiss has a good idea!" Blake stood behind Weiss.

"What about you guys?" Ruby looked over at me and Goji.

"Um...I'm with Weiss." Goji said as he stood up and walked behind Weiss.

"Mechassault?" Weiss asked.

"I honestly don't know yet." I said.

"Well then." Ruby growled as she stepped closer to Weiss. Weiss did the same. The screen faded black again.

 **"You're going down."**

 _ **This Winter...**_

The screen stayed black when the next quote is said: "This doesn't change anything between us, right?"

The screen fades in on Ruby at the Beacon Academy gym, working with Yang Xiao Long. Ruby was wearing a different outfit, now with a red training bra and dark red shorts. Yang was in her regular outfit, however, since she didn't need to change. Ruby was working the bag, hitting it with her left and right jabs. She had been practicing and training with her sister. Yang was directing Ruby to work even harder than she already was.

"Faster! Stronger! Come on, Ruby!" Yang barked out orders.

"Right!" Ruby was assaulting the bag with her faster than hell strikes. She was hitting the bag so fast that the bag itself started to wobble back and fourth. Yang shouted to Ruby:

"That's good for now!" Yang said as Ruby eventually stopped and grabbed the bag and kept it still.

"What's up next?" Ruby asked.

"Weights." Yang led Ruby over to the area where all the weight lifting sets were. She took off her gloves, revealing slightly bruised knuckles, but that's a side effect of training for so long. Ruby now had revealed her wrist wraps and she buckled down on the bench press. She lifted up the heavy piece of workout material and started working on it. She lifted up the press 15 times before putting the weight back on the bar.

"Keep going, Ruby! You need to push yourself!" Yang shouted.

"Oh come on, Yang!" Ruby complained.

"Hey, do you want to win this fight or not? This is how you train for a boxing match. This is how I trained for my fight against Tifa! Now lift that weight and go again!"

"Ugh. Fine!" Ruby lifted up the weight again and did 30 presses before then putting the weight back on the bar.

"Whoo! What's next?" Ruby asked. She was getting anxious to train even more.

"You're going to have to work on your upper body strength. Follow me." Yang led Ruby to the top of the gym, that ended with a platform overlooking the entire gym.

"What are we doing?" Ruby asked.

"You're going to have to do some sit-ups. Now. You're going to have to hang on the edge. Sorry to put you in danger, but it's the best way." Yang then had her get into a sit-up position and she was hanging on the edge of the platform. Yang then sat on her knees, kneeling over Ruby's body. Ruby could now see the entire gym upside down.

"Woah!" Ruby shouted as she was hanging on for her life.

"You'll be fine, Ruby. Now, start!" Yang shouted as Ruby started to do her sit-ups. She was getting better and better with it as it went on, and she did about 100 sit-ups before Yang lifted her up.

"You did good, Ruby. We need to keep going, though!" Yang shouted as she led Ruby back down to the bottom floor of the gym.

 _ **When a pair has a dispute...**_

The screen now changed to Weiss, Blake and Goji confronting someone very close to them, and more specifically, Yang. That woman was Tifa Lockhart.

"What do you guys want?" Tifa asked.

"We need you to train Weiss." Goji requested.

"With what?" Tifa asked once again.

"You didn't hear?" Weiss asked.

"No...What happened?" Tifa asked.

"Well, Ruby and I had a dispute and I need you to teach me how to fight with my fists." Weiss explained.

"Wait-You're going to be fighting it out in the ring?!" Tifa asked.

"Yep." Blake said.

"Huh. Alright, come on in." Tifa invited Weiss and Goji in and they started to teach Weiss the basics of boxing. Weiss was learning how to jab, hook, uppercut, block, counter, you name it.

"Well, if we're going to train you, you're going to need to work somewhere else. You might want to change." Tifa suggested.

"Ok." Weiss and Goji went off back to Team RWBY's dorm room and Weiss came out looking wonderful as ever. She was now wearing a white training bra with white shorts. She still, also had her ponytail on the side of her head. She looked stunning.

"You look good..." Goji remarked. Weiss cleared her throat.

"(Ahem)" She meant it as, "Focus."

"Right, right." Goji and Weiss walked out of Team RWBY's dorm room and went back to Tifa. Now Weiss was training, just as Ruby is. Weiss was working the bag with Tifa and Goji pushing her to train harder.

"Stronger strikes, Weiss!" Goji shouted.

"Keep up! Don't slow down!" Tifa shouted.

"Got it!" Weiss continued to throw her punches at the bag. She continued until Tifa stopped the bag and led her into a boxing ring. She put on some mitts that acted as where Weiss was going to hit, and told Weiss what to do.

"So what you need to do is hit the mitts with your gloves. But watch out as I will be attacking you while you go for me, so be wary." Tifa explained.

"Understood!" Weiss then got into her stance and started to hit Tifa's mitts. She was hitting them with mainly jabs and hooks, and uppercuts weren't going to cut it. Tifa swung and actually hit Weiss on the face, causing her to get a little nosebleed.

"Ouch!" Weiss used her left glove to help ease the pain that was coming out of the right side of her nose.

"Keep going, Weiss. You need to not let these little things hinder you!" Tifa ordered as Weiss got back into her stance and she started to work with Tifa's mitts again. They circled around the ring, and Weiss kept up the pressure. Tifa was swinging at Weiss constantly, but she was able to dodge them and soon enough, Tifa stopped.

"That's good, Weiss!" Tifa complimented Weiss.

"Thanks!" Weiss replied back.

"But you need to keep going." Tifa then led Weiss to an area filled with weights. The screen fades black again.

 _ **The best way to settle it is...**_

The screen fades into Yang putting on Ruby's gloves.

"I have this in the bag. I learned from the best." Ruby growled.

"Oh yeah. You have this. You'll knock her out!" Yang threw a punch in the air and Ruby got up.

The screen then transitions to Goji and Blake helping Weiss with her gear.

"I'll show her..." Weiss growled.

"You can do this." Blake said.

"You can take out Ruby no problem!" Goji said as he helped Weiss to her feet.

The screen then fades into Ruby entering the ring, waving to her fans, and Weiss doing the same. Then, the screen cuts to Ruby and Weiss meeting in the middle, them touching gloves, Yang taking off Ruby's robe, Goji taking off Weiss's robe, and the screen fades black and you hear one sound:

 **DING!**

 ** _To fight it out._**

 **I Thought we had Something Special...**

 **Coming Soon...**

 **Note:**

This trailer is highlighting some of the main points in the story, just for your information.


	2. Chapter 1: We Never had a Thing!

**I Thought we had Something Special...**

 **Chapter 1: We Never had a Thing?!**

Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were walking back from Beacon's Movie Theatre. They had just finished watching Kung Fu Dragon, and they were very impressed with it's writer, GojiGrimlockSaurus. But, they were going to relax. They went on a emotional ride, and they were happy with it's outcome. They entered their dorm room, and started to talk.

"So, that movie was absolutely amazing!" Ruby said to Weiss as they sat down in their dorm room.

"Yes, it was quite the movie. Goji was a true master in writing." Weiss replied.

"I know! I mean, Yang was awesome!" Ruby said. Then, before Weiss could reply, familiar figures came in. One was Yang Xiao Long, another was GojiGrimlockSaurus, one was Blake Belladonna, and the last one was me, Mechassault Man.

"Hey guys! I guess you made it her before us!" Yang said.

"Yep!" Ruby replied.

"Well, that was some movie, huh?" Goji asked.

"Oh yeah! Yang was amazing in it!" I replied.

"It was a great time." Yang remarked. The six stared to relax after a emotional ride from the movie.

 **The Next Day...**

Mechassault and Goji came back to Team RWBY's dorm room and started to hang out. They were talking about anything that came to their minds. That's what friends do. Eventually, around 11:00, Weiss's scroll alarm went off.

"Oop! I need to go, guys!" Weiss announced.

"Where are you going? Ruby asked.

"Oh, I'm going out with Neptune." Weiss answered.

"Wait. What?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going out with Neptune." Weiss repeated herself.

"But um, Weiss, hehehe, what about us?" Ruby asked.

"We never had a thing, Ruby! The fanbase did!" Weiss shouted.

"But...I thought we had something special..." Ruby said.

"Uh oh." Yang remarked.

"It's nothing, Ruby. You'll get by!" Weiss replied.

"No I'm not! I'm not going to let you ruin our thing!" Ruby shouted.

"We never had a thing!" Weiss raised her voice.

"Okay, ladies, let's not get ourselves worked up over this. I mean, it's not like you're going to settle this in the ring, right?" Goji asked. ruby looked at Goji and replied:

"That sounds like a good idea..." ruby said as she looked back at Weiss.

"That is so childish. Fighting about the fact that I am going to not be your partner?" Weiss replied.

"Yeah! This is going to happen. We're going to fight it out, and if I win, you don't go out with Neptune. If you win, you get to go out with Neptune." Ruby explained.

"No. That is so stupid." Weiss denied the request.

"Why? Are you scared?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, no, Ruby Rose. I'm just not going to fight for my love for Neptune! You should learn to be happy for other people more, Ruby!" Weiss said.

"Heh. You want to fight." Ruby baited Weiss.

"Oh, for the love of-Grr...Fine. I'll fight you. But the terms won't matter." Weiss said.

"They will. Believe me they will." Ruby said.

"Well, if we're all for this, I'm helping Ruby out! She is my sister, after all..." Yang remarked as she walked behind Ruby.

"I'm with Weiss! I think Weiss has a good idea!" Blake stood behind Weiss.

"What about you guys?" Ruby looked over at me and Goji.

"Um...I'm with Weiss." Goji said as he stood up and walked behind Weiss.

"Mechassault?" Weiss asked.

"I honestly don't know yet." I said.

"Well then." Ruby growled as she stepped closer to Weiss. Weiss did the same. They got in each other's face, had a stare off, and both said:

"You're going down." Weiss then stormed out of the room. Goji and Blake followed her. Ruby, Yang, and I stayed in the dorm room.

"Weiss! What are you doing?" Goji asked after catching up with Weiss.

"I'm going to show Ruby that I can date anyone I want. Even if this is a childish way." Weiss replied.

"But you're going up against Ruby Rose. The silver eyed protégé. And what's even worse, she's being trained by Yang Xiao Long, y'know, the person who SPECIALIZES in that style of fighting?!" Blake said.

"I know. But I'm going to prove her wrong. Somehow." Weiss said as the three walked away.

"Well, ready to get to work?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Yep. Let's go!" Ruby replied.

"Mechassault?" Yang looked over at me.

"I'll be a minute." I said. Then the sisters walked away.

 _"Which side to choose?"_ I asked myself.


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**I Thought we had Something Special**

 **Chapter 2: Getting Ready**

Ruby and Yang were walking over to the gymnasium, where Yang would be training Ruby for her upcoming fight against Weiss. She changed before going, and her upper torso was covered up by a dark red hoodie. Weiss was walking with Blake and Goji to the gymnasium too. They were talking amongst themselves.

"So how are you going to do this?" Goji asked.

"Mechassault can teach me. Or you can." Weiss said.

"What?! I don't know how to fight with my fists! Mechassault can't probably do much either!" Goji said.

"But Mechassault is the one who kinda started the fight between Yang and Tifa, he should know something!" Weiss pointed out.

"True, but not as much as Yang!" Goji remarked.

"Argh!" Weiss and the others turned a corner, but immediately turned back behind it when they saw Ruby and Yang. The three peeked their heads out and saw the two talking. And another came up to them. Mechassault. He walked up and they were exchanging conversation.

"You hear what they're saying?" Goji asked.

"No. Shut up and maybe I can." Weiss said. The three were talking back at the gym's entrance, and Mechassault noticed Weiss, Blake, and Goji peeking their heads out. Weiss, Blake, and Goji immediately turned their heads behind the wall and didn't look again.

"Crap." Weiss whispered.

"So..Mechassault's joining Yang and Ruby?" Goji speculated.

"I bet." Blake added.

"Well, great. This is just great." Weiss said.

"Sorry." A familiar voice said. They looked behind them and they saw Mechassault, standing in front of them.

"OH!" they all jumped back.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Goji asked.

"Look. I'm sorry I chose working with Ruby and Yang, but I just...look. I know this may sound stupid, but I support your plight to have a relationship with Neptune, but I just like Ruby more. No offense or anything." I explained.

"None taken." Weiss said.

"So, this doesn't change anything between us, right?" I asked.

"No! Of course not." Goji replied.

"I don't mind." Blake replied.

"Same here." Weiss said.

"Even though you're fighting Ruby?" I asked.

"Yeah. I get what you're saying." Weiss replied.

"Hey Mechassault! You coming?!" Yang shouted.

"In a second!" I shouted. I looked back at the three and said one more time:

"Sorry." I said.

"What are we going to do?" Weiss asked.

"You need to find a trainer. One who can teach you. Kinda like how Yang can." I then ran to catch up to Ruby and Yang.

"Who can teach me?" Weiss asked.

"...I think I know." Goji remarked. It took the others a few seconds to realize who can train Weiss.

"Tifa." Weiss took out her portal device and threw it on the ground. It opened, and she stepped through, followed by Goji and Blake. Once they got to Seventh Heaven, they knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Tifa shouted from behind the door. She opened the door.

"Sup. What do you need?" Tifa asked.

 **Back at Beacon...**

Ruby, Yang and I were standing in front of all the workout equipment, ready to train Ruby.

"Here we go." Yang said.


	4. Chapter 3: Ruby: Training the Protegé

**I Thought we had Something Special...**

 **Chapter 3: Ruby: Training the Protegé**

Ruby, Yang, and Mechassault stood in front of all the workout equipment in the Beacon Gymnasium.

"Let's do this." Yang said. She led Ruby over to the first thing she would be working with: The bag. Ruby needed to work on her power and her punches and just her basic moves in general. Ruby got the help of Yang to get her wrist wraps on. Then, she took off her hoodie. She wasn't wearing her regular red hooded cloak. She was just wearing a dark red sports bra which she was going to use to workout. She was standing in front of the bag. She put her fists up, and got in her stance.

"Ah! Ruby. You need to keep your fists closer to your face." Yang walked over to Ruby and put her arms up closer to her face, so Ruby was able to protect her face better.

"Yeah. You need to change your stance, too. Keep your front foot forward." Ruby then shifted her front foot forward.

"Good." Yang said as she stepped away. "Now, I want you to do what I do." Yang stepped off to Ruby's left and she got in her stance. She then started to slowly jab the air. Ruby was starting to do what Yang did. She was hitting the bag with her jabs. They weren't as polished as Yang's, but they were good enough. Yang started to punch faster. Ruby started to punch faster as well. Yang then switched her punch to a hook. Ruby then slowly started to work on her hooks. She started to get the hang of it again. Yang did the same thing that she did with her jabs. She started out slow, and slowly transitioned to faster hooks. Then she did the same with uppercuts. Then, she stopped.

"Good job, Ruby! Now, I want you to then work on your combos." Yang stepped away and Ruby walked toward the bag, with her stance and her newfangled moves. Ruby then started to hit the bag with multiple different combos. First Ruby hit the bag with a few jabs, then switching it up, using different moves, like having a combo with a jab, then a hook, then a jab, then another hook. She continued to use different combos on the bag, like just using hooks and uppercuts. Then, she started to go really fast. She started to hit the bag so much that it shook back and fourth.

"Keep it up, Ruby!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah! Come on! Faster!" I shouted.

"Got it!" Ruby kept going. She kept hitting the bag with more and more powerful strikes.

"Okay, that's good!" Yang stopped Ruby from hitting the bag. She held the bag and got it to stay still.

"What's next..." Ruby took a deep breath. She was tired from the first workout.

"Weights." Yang led Ruby to the weightlifting area and she got under the bench press. Ruby had slight bruises on her knuckles, but that was a side effect of working on a sandbag.

"Those bruises on your knuckles make you look like a badass." I remarked.

"Thanks." Ruby replied.

"Alright, Ruby. You need to lift it up. It helps build muscle strength." Yang showed Ruby how to use a bench press. She lifted it up without any problem and put it back on the rack. She got off the bench press and let Ruby have a try. She sat on the bench press. She lifted up the giant weight and immediately put it back.

"Argh! It's so heavy!" Ruby complained.

"Ruby. You need to pull through." I said.

"I know...But..." Ruby replied.

"Ruby. You want to beat Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Ruby said.

"Then lift the damn weight." Yang said.

"Argh...Fine. No wonder you are so good at what you do." Ruby remarked.

"Yep. I can do this for hours." Yang replied.

"I can tell." Ruby tried the bench press again, and this time, she successfully lifted it. She then kept going until her arms were like jelly, which was about 50 times. She put the weight back not he rack and she got up.

"Woo! Ugh..." Ruby got up and she waited for Yang to give her instructions.

"Now, time to work on your upper body strength." Yang led Ruby up to a ledge overlooking the whole gym. Yang and Ruby then stood up on a platform and Yang told Ruby what to do next.

"You need to work on your upper body strength. Hang over the ledge." Ruby looked at Yang kind of psychotically.

"What?! Why?" Ruby said.

"You're going to do some sit ups and you need to hang over the ledge. It helps you with it." I explained.

"Alright..." Ruby said. Ruby then hung over the ledge and could see the whole gymnasium.

"Oh my!" Ruby said slightly scared.

"It's fine. Now, start." Yang stood on her knees over Ruby, keeping her in place, almost locked in place. She could barely move. But, she started to work on her sit ups. It was much easier to do than the bench press. However, it was hard. She kept going, and going, until she couldn't anymore. She did about 100, maybe 200 before she got up.

"Good job, Ruby. But we're not done yet." Yang helped Ruby up and led her back downstairs.

 **Insert Red Like Roses Part II from The RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack**

 **1 Week timespan...**

Ruby was working all week on training. She was doing practically everything. She was using a jumprope. She was going really fast, jumping up and down. She was just...going quite fast. She was going so fast she was just in a blur.

"Good! Keep it up!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah! Keep going!" I shouted.

She was now running with Yang and Mechassault in town. They were running all across town, jogging for about 2 hours, working on her combos while she was running.

She was doing push ups. She was getting more and more buff. She now had a two-pack and bigger muscles. She wasn't as strong as Yang, (Obviously) but she was getting there.

She was doing the same warmups the first day. She was doing them for longer and she was doing them with more ferocity. She was now getting to Yang's level of endurance. She started to become Yang's apprentice, if you will. She was now able to best Mechassault in the ring. Knocked him out in a few minutes. Barely hit Ruby at all. Ruby was now ready.


	5. Chapter 4: Weiss: Training for a Foe

**I Thought we had Something Special...**

 **Chapter 4: Weiss: Training for a Foe**

Weiss, Blake, and Goji were standing outside Seventh Heaven. They were explaining what happened a short time ago between Ruby and Weiss to Tifa.

"Let me get this straight. You two had an argument and you are going to settle it in the ring?" Tifa said.

"Yep. And we need you to train Weiss." Blake explained.

"Uh...This is kinda sudden." Tifa replied.

"Tifa. Please." Weiss begged for help.

"Fine. Come in." Tifa led the three inside Seventh Heaven.

"Oh, actually, you might want to change." Tifa told them to go back to have Weiss change clothes. They went back to Team RWBY's dorm room and she was looking as wonderful as ever. She was now wearing a white training bra with white shorts. She still, had her ponytail on the side of her head. She looked stunning.

"Looking good..." Goji remarked.

"*Ahem*" Weiss meant "Focus."

"Right. Right." Goji, Weiss, and Blake went back to Tifa. Now Weiss was training, just as Ruby is. Weiss was starting to work the bag with Tifa, Goji, and Blake. They were teaching her the basic moves. Tifa showed her how to jab, hook, and uppercut correctly.

"Come on, Weiss. Keep it up." Tifa ordered Weiss.

"Got it." Weiss replied.

Once Weiss got the hang of it, she started on her combos. Blake, Goji, and Tifa were pushing Weiss to train harder.

"Stronger strikes, Weiss!" Goji shouted.

"Keep it up! Don't slow down!" Tifa shouted.

"Go! Keep going!" Blake ordered.

"Got it!" Weiss continued to throw punches at the bag. She continued until Tifa stopped the bag and led Weiss into a boxing ring. She put on some mitts that acted as where Weiss was going to hit, and told Weiss what to do.

"So what you need to do is hit the mitts with your gloves. But watch out as I will be attacking you while you go for me, so be wary." Tifa explained.

"Move around the ring too, Weiss." Goji explained.

"Yes, and try to keep up. You should be doing your best to keep moving. If you don't, you'll get hit. Try to work on moving." Blake remarked.

"Got it." Weiss then got into her stance and started to hit Tifa's mitts. She was hitting them with jabs and hooks, and uppercuts weren't going to cut it. Tifa swung at Weiss and actually hit her in the face, causing her to get a little nosebleed on the right side of her nose.

"Ouch!" Weiss used her left glove to help ease the pain that was coming out of the right side of her nose.

"Keep going, Weiss. You need to not let these little things hinder you!" Tifa ordered as Weiss got back into her stance and she started to work with Tifa's mitts again. They circled around the ring, and Weiss kept up the pressure. Tifa was swinging at Weiss constantly, but she was able to dodge them and soon enough, Tifa stopped.

"That's good, Weiss!" Tifa complimented Weiss.

"Thanks!" Weiss replied.

"But you need to keep going." Tifa led Weiss to a weightlifting area.

"Ruby is going down." Weiss promised.

"Not yet. We need to figure out when the fight is going down." Goji remarked.

"Well do it soon. I want to crush her little red head." Weiss said.

"Calm down, Weiss." Blake said.

"Fine. Let's just keep going." Weiss took a weight and started to lift it up and down. For about a hour. Then she did the same with another. She was getting stronger. Weiss was getting better. She was getting stronger muscles, she was able to punch with much strength. Her endurance was getting better. She probably had a better chance than Ruby.

Weiss was now getting ready to fight Ruby. Over the week, Everyone was putting up posters of the bout between Ruby and Weiss up all around Beacon.

"This is going to be good." Blake remarked.


	6. Chapter 5: Tension Rising

**I Thought we had Something Special...**

 **Chapter 5: Tension Rising**

 **1 Day before the fight...About 10:00 PM**

Ruby, Yang, and Mechassault were hanging out in their dorm room after their final day of training.

"Good job today, Ruby. You did good." Yang complimented the protegé.

"Thanks. I think I can beat her." Ruby remarked.

"Yeah, you got a good chance against her." I remarked.

"I know. I can take her." Ruby remarked.

"We know. You're the red headed protegé. You can take on anything." I said.

"Again, thanks." Ruby replied.

 **In the Hallway...**

Weiss, Blake, Goji, and Tifa were walking back to Team RWBY's dorm room. Little did they know that Ruby and her team were already there.

"So..Good day of training? Eh?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah. It was good. I have a good chance against her." Weiss replied.

"Of course. You were trained by Tifa Lockhart. The one who has probably the best chance to beat Yang." Goji remarked.

"Yeah. I just need my..." They entered the room to see Ruby, Yang, and Mechassault there already. They stood silent. Yang looked at Tifa, and just gave off a smile. Tifa smiled back, but with worry. Ruby and Weiss didn't lock eyes at all. I met eyes with Goji and he came into the room. He sat down next to me. Finally, Ruby spoke.

"Weiss." She didn't even look at her.

"Ruby." Weiss went over to her bed and sat down. Tifa walked over to Yang and they started to whisper.

"So. You are working for Weiss?" Yang whispered.

"Yeah. Sorry." Tifa whispered.

"I kinda already knew." Yang said.

"Wha-What?" Tifa said.

"Mechassault told me. He said that he ran into you guys." Yang explained.

"Oh. Alright." Tifa looked at me and glared. I mouthed:

"What?!" Tifa looked back at Yang.

"So...what do you think is going to happen?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know...But I don't think it's going to be good." Yang looked back at Ruby and Weiss, who were dead silent.

"So...Weiss...Hehehe...How was your day?" I asked.

"Fine." Weiss looked at me.

"I bet." Ruby remarked.

"What?" Weiss looked at Ruby.

"I bet it was good. Training with Tifa." Ruby said.

"What's the big deal? You got to train with Yang!" Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah, but still, that means that you're going to be a challenge." Ruby looked at Weiss.

" **And I don't want you to be."**

"So you think that I'm just going to let you destroy me?!" Weiss shouted.

"Uh, yeah! I hope so! But I guess not. So I'm going to have to best you a brutal way." Ruby said.

"Oh, I'm not going down without a fight." Weiss remarked. Ruby stood up.

"You will. I'll knock you out so fast." Ruby got up in Weiss's face.

"Hmm...you wouldn't. You wouldn't do that to your partner." Weiss remarked.

"But I would. To one who I wanted to be my lover." Ruby growled.

" _Ugh. I get it. You wanted Weiss to like you back. But I can't goddamn stand that. That's why I followed Weiss!"_ Goji thought.

"So I'd suggest you get out before I knock you out right here." Ruby threatened Weiss.

"I want you to try." Weiss pushed Ruby back.

"Argh!" Ruby got infuriated and punched Weiss right in the cheek.

"Crap!" I started to walk to stop it, but Yang stopped me.

"Let them get their anger out right now." Yang said.

"But they're going to...fight here!" I said.

"I know Captain Obvious. But...just let them." Yang said.

Weiss recovered from the punch and hit Ruby in the face. She then hooked Ruby on the right side of her face and then backed Ruby up to a wall.

"Ruby!" Goji shouted.

"Argh!" Ruby had her fists up, protecting her face. She had a slight bruise on her face from Weiss's punch. Weiss was hitting Ruby in the body, and Ruby just couldn't get off the wall. Ruby eventually took a risk and used all her might and swung and punched Weiss in the face, backing her up. Weiss then had a little blood trickle out of her mouth. She looked at Ruby, who's silver eyes were glowing with anger, like Yang, and Weiss wiped off the little bit of blood.

"How dare you..." Weiss growled.

"Too weak?!" Ruby asked.

"Fuck you." Weiss then charged at Ruby, but I got between them.

"Enough! ENOUGH!" I pushed the women back and they stood still.

"You can settle this tomorrow. You two aren't going to have a undisputed match right here, are you?" I asked.

"No.." Weiss looked at me, and then back at Ruby. They then walked back to their beds and lay in them, after getting their sleepwear on. They had us get out, of course. Then, Team RWBY went to sleep, and then the fight would be tomorrow.

"So...That just happened." I said.

"Mechassault...God...This is getting tense." Goji remarked.

"I know...but the tension will die down after the fight." I said.

"Yeah. Do you really care about Weiss and who she goes out with?" Goji asked.

"Uh, of course I do! I support Weiss bing with Neptune. But I just like Ruby more. Again, no offense." I said.

"None taken. God...Let's get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." Goji and I went to our dorm room and slept the night away. The fight was approaching.


	7. Chapter 6: Tonight's the Night

**I Thought we had Something Special...**

 **Chapter 6: Tonight's the Night**

 **9:00 PM Beacon Academy Gymnasium...**

 **Ruby's side of the gym...**

Ruby was with Yang and Mechassault, having them get her ready for the fight. Ruby was ready to take Weiss down. She had a dark red sports bra with her symbol on them. She also had dark red shorts, and dark red gloves with her rose symbol on them. Her aura healed her wounds that Weiss gave her yesterday. Ruby wasn't super buff like Yang, since she only had a four-pack, with not as strong muscles, but she was still really strong. Mechassault was helping get Ruby's gloves on.

"God, Ruby. I don't know about this." I said.

"I made my decision a long time ago. I'm going to do this." Ruby replied.

"I know, but-" Yang interrupted me.

"Ruby can do this." Yang said.

"Alright..But I don't want her to get destroyed by Weiss." I remarked.

"I won't. I'm a silver eyed warrior." Ruby said.

"I know, but you've been defeated in the past." I put Ruby's right glove on and strapped it on. I then worked on Ruby's left glove.

"I know." Ruby said.

"Do you? Cause' it doesn't seem like you've ever admitted defeat."

"I have. I just don't let those losses get to my head." Ruby explained.

"I can vouch for her." Yang said.

"Alright..." I remarked. I got her left glove on and Yang got Ruby's robe on. It was a dark red robe with her symbol on the back. A loudspeaker came into the locker room and called:

"Would the two fighters come into the gym?" Ruby stood up. Yang put her robe on.

"Let's do this." Ruby said.

"You'll knock her out." Yang threw a air punch.

"You'll do great, Ruby." I added. I pat her on the back. Ruby, Yang, and I walked out of the locker room and into the crowd full of fans, and to where she would go toe to toe with Weiss.

 **Weiss's side...**

Weiss was sitting down as Goji was getting her gloves on. Just like Ruby, Weiss isn't as buff as Yang or Tifa, but she still was strong enough. She was wearing her white sports bra and her white shorts, with her symbol on the side of her shorts. She was wearing clear white gloves with her symbol on her gloves. She still had her hair on the side, flowing down to her chest. Her robe was clear white, with her symbol on the back.

"Weiss...You know you don't have to do this." Goji said.

"I'm going to, Goji. And you aren't going to stop me." Weiss replied.

"I'm not trying to, but you're going up against Ruby Rose. The Red headed Protegé. The best hope for humanity, aside from all the hunters and huntresses." Goji explained.

"I have to admit, but I'm with Goji on this. This is just like Yang and Tifa all over again." Blake remarked.

"It is. It really is." Goji remarked.

"I can take her on. I will take her down. And maybe then Ruby will understand a thing or two about what I'm doing with Neptune." Weiss said.

"She will. Either way. I'll make sure of it." Goji remarked.

"No. I'll show her." Weiss put her arm up and looked at her fist.

"Heh. Give me your arm." Goji was done strapping up her right glove. Goji then worked on her left glove. He strapped it in. A loudspeaker came into the locker room and called:

"Would the two fighters come into the gym?" Weiss stood up. Blake put on her robe. Goji stood next to Weiss.

"I'll show her.." Weiss growled.

"You can do this." Blake said.

"You can take Ruby out no problem!" Goji said.

The door opened as they went out to the gymnasium, and to face her team leader. She wasn't going to let Ruby destroy her relationship between her and Neptune. She was furious.

 **9:15 PM Announcing the fighters...**

Ruby, Weiss, and their respective teams walked into the gymnasium, and to the ring at the center. The fans were cheering for the members of Team RWBY. They were screaming for their favorite. Once Ruby made it to the ring, Yang lifted the ropes and Ruby stepped in. Ruby stood in her corner. Yang and I stepped in as well for a little while. Weiss made it to the ring as well and Goji and Weiss lifted up the ropes. She stepped in and stood in her corner. She stared at Ruby. Ruby did the same. Ruby mouthed:

"You're going down."

"Try me." Weiss mouthed back. The announcer stepped in the center of the ring and grabbed the microphone. He started to introduce the fighters.

"Fighting for 10 rounds tonight may I introduce our two fighters? In the red corner, weighing in at 127 pounds, the leader of Team RWBY, the red headed protegé, the sniper scythe master, Ruby "Little Red" Rose!" Ruby took off her hood and stood in the center of the ring. She threw her arms up, and was waving to her fans. She went back, but before she did, she looked at Weiss and winked at her.

"Arrgh..." Weiss whispered.

"Don't let her intimidate you." Goji said.

"Right." Weiss whispered.

"And in the blue corner, weighing in at 110 pounds, the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the Ice Queen herself, Weiss "Snow Angel" Schnee!" Weiss took off her hood and she walked to the center of the ring, waving to her fans. She wasn't scared of Ruby, and she showed it. She looked at her fans with anger and ferocity. She wasn't intimidated by Ruby. She threw her arm up into the air, and walked back to her corner. And then, the announcer asked:

"May the two lovely ladies come to the center of the ring please?" Ruby and Weiss walked up to the center and had a stare off. The referee came in and layed down the rules.

"Alright. When I say "Break it up" I want you to take a step back. On my call, I want you to come back, fists flying. Touch gloves." Ruby and Weiss put their gloves out.

"Aww god..." I said. I was scared that another fight would break out right there.

"This isn't going to go down peacefully..." Goji whispered. Goji and I locked eyes and we both knew that we were going to stop them if it got scary.

"I'm going to show you..." Ruby growled.

"I don't think so." Weiss growled back.

"I am going to wipe the floor with your damn hair." Ruby threatened.

"No. You're. Not." Weiss slammed her fists on Ruby's gloves. Ruby then waited a second. She was absolutely furious. She was about to smash Weiss's gloves, but instead, she punched Weiss right in the gut. The crowd reacted to it with "Oooh..."

"Ugh!" Weiss held her stomach.

"Shit." Goji and I said in unison. He and I were about to run. Weiss recovered and then punched Ruby right in the face. That's when we knew, it was going to get out of hand. We ran to the center, and we pulled Ruby and Weiss away.

"Ruby! Enough!" I shouted as I pulled her away.

"Weiss! Settle this in the fight!" Goji yelled. Goji and I got the respective fighter back to their corner.

"Ruby!" I growled with annoyance.

"What?!" Ruby looked at me.

"Just...(Sigh) Just get ready." I took off Ruby's robe. She was staring at Weiss.

"Weiss! Stop! What Ruby did was uncalled for, but that wasn't cool!" Goji said.

"Keep your cool, Weiss." Weiss said to herself. Goji took off her robe. They looked at each other. They were ready to take each other down.

"Let's go." Ruby and Weiss said as they awaited the bell.


	8. Round 1: Take your Time

**I Thought we had Something Special...**

 **Round 1: Take your Time...**

Ruby and Weiss were ready to brawl. Ruby was wanting to do this for the past week. Weiss was just wanting to show Ruby that she can date whoever she wants. They both had their robes off, and they awaited the bell. Ruby locked eyes with Weiss and they just glared at each other. Ruby snapped her neck to the side, and put her fists up. Weiss, admittedly, was a little intimidated by Ruby. She really meant business. But Weiss did too, and while she was already starting to sweat, she just gave off a smile that made sure that Weiss wasn't intimidated. At least, on the outside. On the inside, she was a little scared. But, that was expected from the silver eyed warrior.

 _"Aww man...This is actually kinda scary..."_ Weiss thought. She got ready. She put her fists up.

"Go get her, Weiss." Goji said.

 _"I got that bitch in the bag. Yang trained me. She taught me well. I can knock her out!"_ Ruby thought.

"Ruby. Good luck." Yang said.

 **DING!**

The bell had rung, and Ruby and Weiss met in the center. Ruby was quick to the punch, and jabbed Weiss in the face almost immediately. Weiss stumbled back and spent a second to recover. She recovered her footing, and she then stepped up and jabbed Ruby across the face.

"Take your damn time! Be careful!" Goji shouted. Weiss took this into consideration as she was doing her best to stay away from Ruby. But, Ruby was on the offensive in this round. She was running at Weiss and keeping up the pressure. Weiss was just defending with all her might. It was working for her, though. She was staying agile. Weiss and Ruby exchanged blows for a while, almost the entire round. Until, Ruby, tired of how boring the round was, decided to kick it up a notch.

 _"Well this is great. Weiss is defending all my attacks._ " Ruby thought. She then went and pushed her against the corner. Weiss was shaken up by this, so her guard was lowered. Ruby then worked on her hooks, and she was getting Weiss in the face. Weiss's head was moving side to side as this was happening, and she didn't have enough time to put her guard up. Ruby then punched Weiss in the chest, and Weiss bent down in pain. She was already a little wounded by Ruby's assault. In the first round.

"Ugh..." Weiss coughed up some saliva on the mat as she was hurt badly by Ruby's gut punch. She was lifted back up, and she was hooked in the face continuously. Goji finally decided to speak up.

"Damn it, Weiss! Get out of there!" Goji slammed his hand down on the mat. Weiss did her best to get away from Ruby, but she only moved to ANOTHER corner before being trapped again by Ruby.

"You're mine, now!" Ruby shouted. She kept hammering away at Weiss until she just slowed down her strikes. Ruby then slowly and much more powerfully, hit Weiss with everything she had.

"Ruby! Stop! Save your energy!" I shouted.

"You can't finish her off in the first round!" Yang shouted.

"Yes I can, And I'm going to do it right NOW!" Ruby uppercutted Weiss and her head tilted back.

"Oohh..." Weiss's head was now slightly bruised. She was now completely stunned from Ruby's assault. Weiss tried to punch Ruby, but she dodged it. Weiss was nearly keeping her fists up as she was stumbling back to the center of the ring. Ruby then did a two punch combo against Weiss's head, and she stumbled back.

"Shit." Goji didn't have anything to say other than that. Weiss could barely keep up. Ruby was just tossing Weiss around like a rag doll. Ruby, eventually, got Weiss to a corner again, and then, Ruby prepared a uppercut. Weiss was barely able to keep her fists up. Ruby was about to finish Weiss off, when...

 **DING!**

Ruby was about to hit Weiss when she stopped her strike. She walked back to her corner, where Yang and I started to fix her up. Weiss slowly made her way back to her corner, where she was attended to.

 **Ruby's Corner...**

"Uh...Ruby! That was...a...pretty good round? I guess?" I said.

"What was so bad about it?" Ruby asked.

"Well, It's just that you used up all your energy to take out Weiss right then and there. But if she lasts longer, it won't work well in the long run for you." I explained.

"Yeah, Ruby. You can't take her down really fast. You may be fast on your feet, but you can't use up all your energy." Yang explained.

"Ugh...Fine." Ruby didn't like the fact that she had to conserve her energy for a while.

"Listen, Ruby. You need to listen to us. You can't let your anger cloud your judgement." I said.

"Especially me, since I'm the one who fights with this style in mind. Ruby. Conserve your energy." Yang said.

"Alright. Now, can you clean me up?" Ruby asked. I then took a towel and wiped sweat off her body. Yang got a bottle of water and Ruby took a big sip of it. She was now rejuvenating as she awaited the bell.

 **Weiss's Corner...**

"Weiss! Damnit! What happened in there?!" Goji shouted.

"I...I don't know...She just went all Yang on me and she took me down." Weiss admitted defeat.

"God...Ruby means business." Blake said.

"Yeah. It was pretty hard to watch you get destroyed out there." Goji added.

"Same here. I was, at least, taking my time. I know that Ruby is going to be tired in the next round, and that I should go on the offensive now." Weiss said.

"I agree. Sounds like a plan." Goji said as she got a towel and wiped off the sweat on Weiss's face and body. Blake got a water bottle and cooled off Weiss by pouring it on a towel, and then squeezing it over Weiss's head, having the water fall down on Weiss's head. Blake then took the bottle and had Weiss take a drink from it. Ruby and Weiss was resting up for Round 2.


	9. Round 2: Trigger Happy Ruby

**I Thought we Had Something Special...**

 **Round 2: Trigger Happy Ruby**

Ruby and Weiss stood up for the second round. Weiss was still exhausted from the last round, getting destroyed by Ruby. She had a light bruise on her head from all of Ruby's hooks. Ruby wasn't pulling any punches. Ruby waited in anticipation for the next round to start. She was a little cocky after the success of the first round.

 _"Come on, bell. Ring so I can take Weiss down."_ Ruby thought.

"Ruby. Take your time with this round. Don't get cocky." Yang said.

"Yeah, Ruby. You need to not be on the offensive this round." I advised.

"Yeah. I got it." Ruby lied.

 _"I'm going to take her down this round."_ Ruby said.

Weiss was still lightheaded from the last round. She didn't have as much confidence as she did last time.

 _"I am going to win this, but Ruby isn't holding back."_ Weiss said to herself.

"Weiss. Try to stay vigilant. Wait for an opening." Blake recommended.

"Yes, you need to try and be agile. I know Ruby hurt you, but you need to stay on your feet." Goji added.

"I got it." Weiss put her fists up.

 **DING!**

The bell had rung and Ruby immediately sprinted out of her corner. She wasn't listening to Yang and my advice. Yang immediately scolded her.

"Ruby! I said to take your time!" Yang shouted. Ruby didn't listen as she was almost immediately assaulting Weiss. Weiss didn't even have any time to walk out of her corner when Ruby made her way to her. Weiss was getting assaulted badly. She kept working Weiss until Weiss was just tilting her body left and right from Ruby's punches. Weiss, actually, lost the first bit of blood in this round, as she was uppercutted by Ruby almost immediately.

"Ugh..." Weiss saw the little bit of blood fall out of her mouth as she was uppercutted.

"Oh no...She got first blood!" Goji said.

"Hehehe..." Ruby then gave Weiss a right hook and Weiss moved off to another corner. Ruby took her time in walking over to the corner. Weiss recovered and awaited Ruby.

"That was good...But THIS should-" Ruby prepared an uppercut and threw her arm at Weiss. It missed.

"Uh-" _"Oh crap."_ Ruby noticed that Weiss prepared a right hook of her own and hit Ruby straight across the face. She stumbled back to the center of the ring, where Weiss then started to hurt Ruby. Badly. She jabbed Ruby and she was walking slowly to a corner. Weiss then did a three punch combo to Ruby's body, which caused her to spit out some saliva on the mat. She stumbled back to the corner, and Weiss was now starting to hook Ruby's face constantly. Ruby's head turned to the side as Weiss kept hammering away at Ruby with hooks. Then, she moved onto Ruby's chest, where Weiss hooked Ruby once, spitting saliva on the mat again, and then Weiss started to focus on her body. Ruby was getting light headed from all the abuse she's been taking. Her guard began to drop a little. Goji and Blake noticed this and shouted:

"GO! NOW!" And Weiss started to punch Ruby constantly. She wasn't holding back. Ruby's head was being tossed around like a rag doll and was just barely holding on. Yang was trying to get Ruby to get out of the corner, but she couldn't do anything.

"Ruby! Get out of there!" Yang shouted.

"I'm trying-" Ruby was interrupted by Weiss throwing a right hook into Ruby's face.

"Ugh..." She then stood still for a second and she was stunned. Goji shouted to her:

"Take her down right now!" Weiss prepared an uppercut and she unleashed it on Ruby. Her head connected with the punch, and it sent her head back. She also, for the first time, lost a bit of blood from the punch. Ruby then moved along the ropes as Weiss continued to pummel her. It was unbelievable how fast this fight turned the tables. Yang gritted her teeth as she watched Ruby get beaten to a pulp. It was almost unbearable to watch for her. And this is in the second round. She couldn't stand it. But, luck would come for Ruby. Once she was taken back to her corner, she was pinned up against it, unable to get out. She couldn't do anything. But, as luck would have it,

 **DING!**

The bell rung and Ruby just sighed with relief that the round was over. Weiss walked back to her corner in victory, and as she sat down, she looked at a damaged Ruby Rose. She was happy. Ruby stumbled a bit and found her way back to her corner. Once they both sat down, their coaches gave the figures instructions.

 **Ruby's Side...**

"Ruby! Damn it! I told you to take your time!" Yang shouted.

"I thought...I could finish her off..." Ruby said.

"Well, obviously you didn't! Just...(Sigh) Listen to me next time." Yang said.

"Alright. I will." Ruby gave Yang her word.

"Good. You'd better listen next time. Now...let's fix you up." Yang took a towel and wiped off the sweat and little bit of blood from Ruby's body and mouth.

"Damn you, Weiss Schnee." Ruby growled.

 **Weiss's Side...**

"Uh...Wow...Weiss...How did you do that?!" Goji asked as he got a towel to wipe off Weiss's sweat and her blood.

"I just was able to see Ruby's attack and dodged it. I wasn't going to let Ruby take me down right there." Weiss replied.

"Yeah..You're right." Goji said as he started to fan off Weiss's body with a towel.

"You were good this round, Weiss. Keep it up." Blake said.

"I will. Thanks." Weiss took a drink of water and she waited for the next round to start.


	10. Round 3: Saved by the Bell

**I Thought we Had Something Special...**

 **Round 3: Saved by the Bell**

Ruby and Weiss stood up for the third round tonight. They were both a little exhausted from the last round. Ruby was destroyed by Weiss in the last round at the end, and Weiss was getting destroyed by Ruby for the beginning of the last round. Both were a little wounded from trading blows, but the is to be expected. They awaited the bell and wanted to knock each other out cold. Ruby wanted revenge for Weiss embarrassing her in the last round, and Weiss was just hoping that Ruby won't turn the tables on her.

 **DING!**

Ruby and Weiss made their way to the center of the ring, where they just waited in anticipation for the other to strike. They circled each other. Ruby was surprisingly calm on the matter, waiting for Weiss to make her move. Weiss was just as calm, being very observant of her opponent's movements.

 _"What are you playing at, Weiss?"_ Ruby thought.

 _"Come on, Ruby. Are you going to do anything?"_ Weiss was waiting for Ruby to strike at her. Finally, after about 10 seconds of just circling each other, Ruby jabbed at Weiss's face. Weiss took it, but she didn't back up. She held her ground, and she jabbed back at Ruby. They continued to jab at each other until Ruby went in for a hook, and it connected onto Weiss's cheek. She stepped back to the ropes, and she was startled by Ruby's punch. She was a little stunned, and Ruby quickly took advantage of this, and started to get Weiss cornered.

 _"Shit!"_ Weiss said as she was being punched in the chest. She kept her guard up, however, but she was still being hurt by Ruby. Eventually, Weiss was taken to a corner, where she was going to be trapped for most of the round. Ruby was punching Weiss in the body, and eventually started to use hooks to weaken Weiss. Weiss was just taking everything she could, until she did a risky move and she swung with all her might, with little accuracy, and it connected with Ruby's face. Yang and I were barely able to watch as the punch connected with Ruby's face.

"Ooh..." I said.

"That's gotta hurt..." Yang said.

Ruby stumbled back to the center of the ring as she was hit with the punch. Weiss came towards her and she started to bring Ruby back to a corner. Weiss had turned the tables and now Ruby was on the receiving end. Weiss wasn't holding back in this part of the round, now that she has some ground to cover.

"I got you now!" Weiss shouted as she uppercutted Ruby. She then kept up the pressure by punching Ruby in the face with powerful right and left hooks. Ruby's head moved from side to side as Weiss kept hitting her. Finally, Weiss uppercutted Ruby and she moved out of the corner and onto the ropes. As Weiss walked towards her, Ruby decided to stay agile, and she would try to do her best to dodge Weiss's attacks. When Weiss came up to her, Ruby noticed Weiss telegraph Weiss's hook, and ducked. It left Weiss wide open, and Ruby pushed Weiss back to her corner.

 _"Oh no...Damn it!"_ Weiss thought.

"I've got you now!" Ruby shouted as she uppercutted Weiss. Weiss's head turned back, and she saw a little blood come out of her mouth. Weiss was stunned now. Ruby realized this and figured out that she had a chance to knock Weiss out. So, she used all her might and punched her with hard hitting hooks. There was about 10 seconds in the round, so Ruby decided to go on the offensive and went as fast as she could, while hitting with her most powerful punches yet. Ruby was angry with Weiss after what happened earlier that round, turning the tables on her and all. Ruby was combining her speed with Yang's power, and she was destroying Weiss in the final seconds of the round. Weiss's head was tilting to the side, and her vision was getting blurry. Weiss couldn't take much more of Ruby's punishment.

 _"Ugh...Vision is getting blurry..."_ Weiss was barely able to see Ruby as she was just moving her head to the side. Ruby saw the final seconds in the round were approaching, so she uppercutted Weiss, causing blood to come out of her mouth, and a little down her nose, and she prepared a sucker punch that would knock out Weiss right there. However...

 **DING!**

Weiss was saved by the bell as she saw that Ruby's punch was right next to her face.

 _"Oh...Oh god..."_ Weiss could barely speak in her mind, since she was so wounded from the last round. Ruby grunted and walked back to her corner, where she sat down in victory. Weiss stumbled to get back to her corner, where she immediately sat down.

 **Ruby's Corner...**

"Ruby! Nice round! You did good!" Yang said as she wiped off the sweat from Ruby's body with a towel.

"Thanks, Yang. I almost had her, though." Ruby complained.

"Yes, but you still wounded her." I said.

"True." Yang added.

"I guess...But she would've been out right there!" Ruby complained again.

"Ruby. You can't end it this early. You need to take your time." Yang explained.

"Fine. I got it." Ruby said.

 **Weiss's Corner...**

"Damn, Weiss! Ruby isn't holding back anything!" Goji shouted.

"Yeah...I'm worried about you now." Blake said.

"I know. But I can handle her." Weiss said.

"But you didn't really handle her there." Goji pointed out.

"Oh shut up." Weiss remarked.

"Hey, you're the one who started this fight in the first place." Goji wiped the blood and sweat off of Weiss's body and face.

"Alright. Need some water, if you don't mind?" Weiss requested. Blake got a water bottle and Weiss took a big sip out of it. She then waited in anticipation for the next round.


	11. Round 4: That's a Sucker Punch!

**I Thought we Had Something Special...**

 **Round 4: That's a Sucker Punch!**

Ruby and Weiss stood up for the fourth round of the night. Both Ruby and Weiss were tired from the last round, but especially Weiss was. She was about to be knocked out, after all. Weiss was mainly trying to get the upper hand on Ruby, but she couldn't find anything bad about her.

 _"There's got to be a way to take her down..."_ Weiss thought. But she came up empty. She couldn't think of anything that Ruby did that could be used against her. Ruby put her fists up and got ready to take down Weiss.

 _"Here we go..."_ Ruby thought.

 **DING!**

The bell rung and Ruby and Weiss met at the center of the ring. They circled each other until Ruby went in for a strike. She punched Weiss right in the chest, and she stumbled back a little bit. Weiss didn't let this stagger too much, however, as she went on the offensive, going in for a three punch combo. It caused Ruby to stumble back a bit, and Weiss started to bring Ruby back to the ropes. She then started to assault Ruby head on, hitting her in the face, hooking and jabbing at it. Ruby's head was moving from side to side as Weiss was hooking her face. It wasn't good for Ruby in the beginning. She wasn't punching Weiss at all, and now Ruby was just taking everything. But, she had some endurance from Yang's training to back her up. Eventually, Yang got fed up with Ruby getting beaten to a pulp and shouted to Ruby to get out of there.

"Ruby! Get out of there!" Yang shouted. Ruby then used all her might to punch Weiss in the face. It sent her spawling away, and Ruby then approached her and started to attack her. Weiss was now on the receiving end of Ruby's assault as she was being hit with punch after punch and she soon enough, started to feel light headed again. She wasn't doing so well.

"This is the end for you!" Ruby shouted. Weiss was barely taking any more as she started to lean on the ropes. She could barely withstand another punch. A few more, and she would be knocked down for sure.

 _"Ugh...Come on...Got to get out..._ " Weiss said to herself as she did her best to get out of Ruby's reach. But, everything didn't work. She tried to get away, but she just ended up getting followed by Ruby. She tried to punch her way out, but she kept missing. Finally, Ruby had enough, and wanted to take Weiss down. Weiss was weak enough. So, Ruby loaded up a uppercut with all her might. She shifted her foot back, and her arm went back as well. Weiss was just starting to recover when she saw Ruby start her uppercut.

"You're. DONE!" Ruby then uppercutted Weiss and a ton of blood spewed out of her mouth, and she leaned back on the ropes, and then fell down to the mat. It was the first knockdown of the night. But was it the end for Weiss? The referee told Ruby to get back, and Ruby did.

"Into the corner!" The referee pointed to her corner and Ruby stepped back.

"Nice, Ruby!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah! Good uppercut!" I said.

"Thanks. Now...Stay down, Weiss!" Ruby shouted. The referee started to count.

"One!"

"Two!" Weiss started to wake up.

 _"Ugh..Damn it! I'm not out yet!"_ Weiss thought. She started to use the ropes to get up.

"Three!" Weiss was halfway up when the referee called three.

"Four!" Weiss was now up.

"You OK?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Weiss said.

"Alright. Fight!" The referee got out of the way as Ruby and Weiss started to go towards each other.

"Fuck you, Ruby." Weiss then prepared a hook right as Ruby and Weiss met. It connected and Ruby was sent sprawling backwards.

"Shit! Ruby!" Yang shouted. Ruby was sent back to the ropes. Weiss then approached Ruby with rage and started to attack Ruby. She wasn't holding anything back. Ruby was being hurt badly. Weiss had blood dripping down her mouth from Ruby's sucker punch. Weiss was furious after Ruby took her down. She was starting to hook and uppercut Ruby. Ruby was being tossed around. But, luckily,

 **DING!**

Weiss stopped short of punching Ruby when she walked back to her corner.

"Ha! I knocked you down!" Ruby taunted Weiss.

"Argh!" Weiss then sprinted at Ruby and punched Ruby in the face. Ruby spit out some saliva and blood. She then attacked Weiss back. Goji, Yang and I jumped into the ring and started to separate the two.

"For the love of god, stop!" I shouted as I pulled Ruby away.

"Damn it, you two!" Goji shouted as he pulled Weiss away. Once we got them back, we started to have them rejuvenate.

 **Ruby's Corner...**

"Ruby. You need to stop picking fights with Weiss after the round ends." Yang said.

"But I got a knockdown!" Ruby protested.

"But that doesn't give you the right to pick a fight with her!" I shouted.

"She deserved it." Ruby remarked.

"Oh for the love of-" I stopped myself.

"Just-stop. If you're going to finish this, you can't get to cocky." Yang said.

"But that's what you taught me!" Ruby said.

"Only in a dire situation! This isn't a dire situation!" Yang shouted.

"Ugh. Fine. But I still got a knockdown." Ruby reminded me and Yang.

"True, but let's patch you up." Yang wiped off the sweat from Ruby's chest, face, and body. I got a water bottle and gave Ruby the thing. She sipped a little and waited for the next round.

 **Weiss's Corner...**

"Shit...Weiss! Ruby took you down first!" Goji said.

"Thanks for recapturing my favorite moment of my life." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Oh my go-Ugh. Listen." Goji took a towel and wiped off the blood and sweat from Weiss's body and face.

"Ruby knocked you out." Goji's tone changed. Weiss didn't say anything else.

 **"What are you going to do about it?"** Weiss looked at Goji with a serious face. She knew what she had to do. Goji motioned for Blake to get the water and she drank it. She, however, didn't take her eyes off of Ruby while she did. She was going to knock her down the next round.


	12. Round 5: Weiss isn't Playing Around

**I Thought we Had Something Special...**

 **Round 5: Weiss isn't Playing Around**

Ruby and Weiss stood up for the fifth round of the night. Ruby was feeling happy after the last round, since she got the first knockdown. Weiss, however, she was as angry as Yang would be if she lost a strand of hair. She wasn't happy. Ruby humiliated her. And Weiss wasn't going to stand by and let it happen again. She wanted for the round to start so she could knock Ruby down.

 **DING!**

The round started and Weiss didn't waste any time. She immediately started to go after Ruby, meeting in the center, and greeting her with a brutal right hook to the face. It forced Ruby to stumble back. She stumbled back to the ropes, where Weiss began her assault. She began with hooking Ruby's face, with both left and right hooks. Ruby's head moved from side to side as Weiss's punches kept coming. She was spitting out some saliva and blood as she was being pelted with punch after punch, and eventually, she started to wobble off to the side. Ruby wasn't doing so good for the first round. Especially since she was already starting to spit out blood. Weiss was hitting Ruby with slow but powerful strikes, as evidenced by Weiss loading one up with a windup swing with every punch. Yang and I were shouting as we were watching Ruby get pummeled.

"Damn it, Ruby! Stop her!" Yang shouted.

"Come on, Ruby! Get her off you!" I shouted. But Ruby couldn't do anything. She was just being pummeled. She couldn't get out. Weiss was pulling her Ice Queen card and giving Ruby no mercy. She wasn't playing around this time.

"Come on, Ruby! You're a silver eyed warrior! You were trained by Yang Xiao Long! How can you be failing at this so badly?!" Weiss asked as she punched Ruby in the face.

"Arrgh!" Ruby then swung at Weiss, but missed terribly. Weiss then used it to her advantage by using the time she had to load up a sucker punch. She then waited for Ruby to face her, then threw the punch at Ruby's face. It connected, and Ruby spit out some blood and fell to the mat. It was pretty early in the round, and Ruby is already falling. The referee came to them and had Weiss go to her corner.

"Into the corner!" Weiss then stepped back and waited for the count to start.

"Oh my god! Nice!" Goji said.

"Thanks." Weiss said.

"But I hope she stays down..." Goji added.

"She will." Weiss said. The referee started the count.

"One!"

"Two!" Ruby started to hear Yang's voice calling to her.

"SON OF A BITCH, RUBY! GET THE HELL UP!" Yang shouted. Ruby heard Yang's call and started to get up.

"Three!" Ruby was halfway up.

"Four!" Ruby was now up.

"You okay?" The referee asked.

"Yeah." Ruby answered.

"Fight!" The referee got out of the way and let the two get back to brawling. Weiss approached Ruby, who was still slightly light headed, and started the beatdown again. Ruby was backed into the corner, and was getting destroyed again. Ruby wasn't doing good this round. She was just getting destroyed by the "Ice Queen." Yep. Ruby now is going to call Weiss "Ice Queen" again. And if she tells her...Well, it isn't going to be good. Ruby got hit with a right hook, and she moved off to the side. She started to limp away as fast as she could, but she couldn't escape Weiss's wrath. Weiss wasn't showing any mercy. It was almost like how someone kills without hesitation. Weiss was being that one person. Ruby then took a uppercut that took her to the corner. Now she was really trapped. Weiss then came up and then hooked and uppercutted Ruby constantly until Ruby started to feel light headed even more.

 _"Oh no...Crap..."_ Ruby was punched in the face again, and she stumbled back. She put her arms around the ropes, and she couldn't do anything now. It seemed like her stamina from Yang's training completely turned on her. Ruby couldn't move to save her life. Yang and I were shouting to have Ruby get out of there.

"Ruby! Come on! Get the fuck out of there!" Yang shouted.

"You can't let her take you down again!" I shouted. But Ruby was just getting ringing in her ears since she couldn't hear anything. Finally, Weiss prepared a sucker punch that would knock Ruby down for good. But, luckily for Ruby...

 **DING!**

Weiss was about to finish the fight, when the bell rang. She was disappointed, but she walked back to her corner, none the less. Ruby whispered under her breath:

"Hmph. Ice Queen." Weiss heard it, and turned her head to the side. She didn't turn around, but she just could see Ruby, wounded in the corner. She walked back. Ruby limped her way over to her corner, and she wasn't doing good.

 **Ruby's Corner...**

"Ruby! God, Weiss isn't screwing around!" I said.

"No shit." Ruby remarked.

"Shut up. You're the one who keeps taunting her." I added.

"Ugh. Just-get me fixed up." Ruby demanded.

"You can't get so upset over this, Ruby." Yang said.

"I know." Ruby said annoyed.

Yang and I looked at each other and said nothing. We just looked troubled. I got a towel and wiped the blood and sweat off of Ruby's body and Yang got a water bottle and gave it to Ruby. She took a big drink from it. She wanted to punch Weiss into the ground after the last round.

 **Weiss's Corner...**

Weiss was sitting down, just resting after nearly destroying Ruby in the last round. It was pretty satisfying, for Weiss.

"That was great." Weiss said.

"It was good. But you need to rest." Goji said as he gave Weiss a bit of water.

"Thanks-" Weiss took a sip from the water bottle. "But I want to get back in there." Weiss said.

"No! You need to rest while you can!" Goji disagreed.

"I agree with Goji. Rest while you can." Blake added.

"But that asshole called me "Ice Queen!" Weiss protested.

"Oh. Oh that son of a-" Goji stopped himself.

"See! You agree with me!" Weiss said.

"But you still need to rest." Goji took a towel and wiped off the sweat from Weiss's body and face. Weiss was angry with Ruby for calling her "Ice Queen." Weiss was ready to continue the beatdown on Ruby. But, she had to wait for the bell to ring.


	13. Round 6: And the Carnage Begins

**I Thought we Had Something** **Special...**

 **Round 6: And the Carnage Begins...**

Ruby and Weiss stood up for the sixth round of the night. Ruby was a little happy that she got the taunt in at the end of the last round. Ruby has a plan to get back at Weiss. Weiss is already pissed off with Ruby calling her "Ice Queen" and now she's going to use that to her advantage. Speaking of which...Weiss isn't really happy right now. She balled her fists, and put them up. She wasn't going to have any shit from Ruby. But would it lead to her downfall?

 **DING!**

The bell rung and Ruby and Weiss met at the center of the ring. They circled and talked a bit.

"So. I'm the "Ice Queen," Huh?" Weiss growled.

"Hmph. Yep." Ruby replied.

"Fuck you!" Weiss swung at Ruby and Ruby dodged it. She then used that time to bring Weiss over to the corner, where she began her beatdown. Ruby started to pummel Weiss with some left and right hooks, with the latter being the one she used more often. Ruby started to see Weiss spit out blood and only blood, and she was starting to get some wounds. Weiss's nose started to drip out some blood, and she started to have a few cuts on her face. Ruby was pretty happy with how Weiss is right now. Slightly wounded. She's done good for most of the fight. She started to uppercut Weiss, and Weiss was starting to feel a little sting from Ruby hitting her cuts. Ruby then moved to Weiss's body, and Weiss started to feel some bruises being formed on her chest. Weiss wasn't doing good, again. Then, Ruby decided to take Weiss down. Ruby prepared a uppercut to Weiss that would knock her down. Weiss was light headed from the beatdown Ruby gave her. But, she had enough strength to see Ruby telegraph her attack. Weiss, as the punch came, dodged it. Ruby spun around, not expecting Weiss to dodge the punch, and when she turned back around, she saw Weiss's right arm move up to her chin. When it hit, Ruby almost immediately fell to the floor. She spit out blood and she fell to the mat. The referee came and had Weiss back up.

"Into the Corner!" Weiss went back to her corner and waited.

"Jeez! Ruby down from one punch?! Either she's still weak from the last round, or Weiss hit her really hard." Yang speculated.

"Yeah. It's pretty bizarre that Ruby's down so early and from one punch, no less." I added.

"Yeah, and...RUBY GET UP!" Yang shouted as the referee began the count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Ruby started to regain consciousness.

"Four!" Ruby started to go to the ropes.

"Five!" Ruby then was halfway up.

"Six!" Ruby was now up.

"You okay?" The referee asked.

"Yeah." Ruby answered.

"Fight!" The referee got out of the way and revealed Ruby having a cut on her right cheek, and she had blood dripping down her face and nose. She also had a slight bruise on her face.

"Hehehe..." Weiss taunted Ruby.

"Arrgh! YAAAAA!" Ruby charged at Weiss. Weiss predicted this. She dodged the hit, and brought Ruby to a corner.

"Goddamn it, Ruby! No!" Yang shouted. It was too late for Ruby, since Weiss now has Ruby backed into a corner. Weiss was now starting to seriously hurt Ruby. But, Ruby wasn't going to let Weiss take her down again. Ruby started to get back in the rhythm by dodging Weiss's blows. However, instead of countering, she was escaping. She wasn't going to attack yet. Weiss, when she got to Ruby, was immediately greeted with a right hook to the face that had her step back. Weiss was so surprised that she didn't even notice Ruby beginning to deliver a uppercut. When it connected with Weiss's chin, her head flew back, having blood come out of it, and she fell to the mat. The referee came over to start the count.

"Into the Corner!" Ruby went ack to the corner and she waited for the count to start.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Weiss started to get back up.

"Four!" Weiss was now at the ropes, using them to get back up.

"Five!" Weiss was halfway up.

"Six!" Weiss was now all the way up.

"You okay?" The referee asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Weiss responded.

"Fight!" Ruby rushed to Weiss, and this time, Weiss wasn't expecting it. She was hit with a hook, and she fell back to the ropes. Weiss, didn't let Ruby push her around now, so Weiss got Ruby to come back to the center of the ring. They circled each other, until...

 **DING!**

The bell rang. Both Ruby and Weiss spit out some blood on the mat and walked back to their corners, while glaring at each other. Once they sat down, they started to get advice from their coaches.

 **Ruby's Corner...**

"God, Ruby! You were knocked down this round, but you got Weiss back!" Yang said.

"I know." Ruby took a drink from the water.

"You did good this round, Ruby." I said.

"Thanks. But she's not out yet." Ruby said as Yang wiped off Ruby's sweat and blood with a towel.

"No she is not. And you got quite the cut!" I said.

"I'll live." Ruby said.

"Heh. Yeah." I said as Ruby got another sip of water.

 **Weiss's Corner...**

"Okay, Weiss, you did good." Goji said.

"I know I did. But that little red haired bitch knocked me down." Weiss growled.

"We both know." Blake cut in.

"And I need to get her back." Weiss growled.

"We know. And you will." Goji said.

"Good. Now, can you fix me up?" Weiss asked. Goji got a towel and wiped off the sweat and blood from Weiss's body and face. Blake got a water and gave it to Weiss. Weiss and Ruby looked at each other and started to glare.

 _"I'm gonna take that bitch down._ " Weiss said.

 _"I'm not going to let you destroy me."_ Ruby said. And they waited for the round to start.


	14. Round 7: Blood and Bruises

**I Thought we Had Something Special...**

 **Round 7: Blood and Bruises**

Ruby and Weiss stood up for the seventh round. Ruby was waiting to get back at Weiss for knocking her down last round. And vice versa for Weiss. It definitely was getting tense between the two. The gym was getting hot from all the tension from Ruby and Weiss. Both were starting to get reckless, but that meant more powerful hits, more blood, and more wounds. And to many, including me, Goji, and even Yang, it was awesome. Ruby and Weiss glared at each other as they waited for the bell to ring. Ruby put her fists up and gritted her teeth. Weiss balled her fists, and it caused them to crack. She then put her fists up. Ruby wasn't fighting to get Weiss back now. And Weiss wasn't proving to Ruby that she can have a relationship with Neptune anymore. They were out for blood now. Especially Ruby. She wasn't going to tolerate not being Weiss's lover. And Weiss is still mad with Ruby calling her Ice Queen. Now, they wanted the other to lie down on the mat in blood. Jeez. These two have a BIG grudge against each other, don't they?

 **DING!**

The round started, and almost immediately, Goji and I both started to sweat from the scares we both have. We both know that both are out for blood. And they want the other to bleed a lot. Once they met, Weiss immediately went for a right hook, and it connected. Ruby spit out some blood. Yang then shouted:

"Ruby! Go for an uppercut! That will get her off you!" And Ruby did that. It connected, and Weiss was sent sprawling back. She spit out a lot of blood in the process. She was sent back to her corner.

 _"Shit. This isn_ _'t going well..._ " Goji said. He then shouted: "Weiss! Don't let her punch you! Dodge her attacks!" Goji shouted. Weiss heard Goji and started to go on a more agile approach. Weiss was playing a lot more strategically than Ruby was, and it was working out for her. Key word. WAS. Weiss didn't hold up too long, as Ruby then got onto Weiss's game plan and started to become faster than her. Her semblance being speed and all. Ruby then spent the next few seconds bringing Weiss to a corner so she can bring down a gift of pain to her. Ruby was hitting Weiss with hooks and uppercuts, and Weiss was just giving off blood. And only blood. Soon enough, she had a black right eye. And it hurt like a mother whenever Ruby hit it. Ruby wasn't pulling any punches this round, with Weiss only getting more and more bloodied. And then, Ruby prepared an uppercut that would knock Weiss down. Weiss saw it, but was too weak to move. Goji, however, shouted to her.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" But it was too late as Weiss was hit with Ruby's uppercut. Weiss now had a massive bruise on her face. When the punch connected with Weiss's face, she spit out so much blood that it almost was like a fountain of blood was coming out of her mouth. Now Weiss had a nosebleed, as well. She also has a big cut on her face as well. She fell to the mat with her mouth dripping blood. The referee came in and got Ruby away to start the count.

"Into the corner!" The referee ordered. Ruby then went to her corner and let Weiss lie down in pain.

"Heh." Ruby laughed as she didn't think Weiss would get up.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Weiss started to regain consciousness.

"Four!" Weiss slowly started to get up.

"Five!" Weiss was using her fists to get herself up, but she couldn't. Her arms shook with no strength. Then, Ruby taunted Weiss.

"You can't get up, Ice Queen! You're to weak! You can't handle Neptune!" Ruby shouted.

"Oh, that's it you little bitch!" Weiss sprung back up.

"You okay?" The referee asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Weiss looked over at a smirking Ruby Rose while she said it.

"Fight!" The referee got out of the way and Ruby approached Weiss. Weiss got in her stance, and once Ruby got within punching range, Weiss, in a blur, gut punched Ruby. She stumbled backward to her corner, spitting out blood. Because of the gut punch, Ruby had a bruise on her chest. Weiss went back to her corner.

"What are you doing, Weiss?" Goji asked.

"You'll see." Weiss answered. Ruby held her chest, since it hurt badly, and then, Weiss did the unthinkable. She taunted Ruby to come at her. She used her right arm to motion to come at her. She smiled while doing it too. Goji, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and I were all shocked at what Weiss just did.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I shouted.

"Weiss...you just made a big mistake." Goji added.

"Oh, Okay." Yang said.

"Weiss...you're in trouble..." Blake whispered.

"You..You DARE?!" Ruby then sprinted at Weiss, completely forgetting about her stance. She just ran up to her so she could give her a sucker punch. Weiss, of course, predicted this, and she gut punched Ruby again, and this time, it was pretty fatal. When Weiss's punch hit Ruby's chest, she spit out some blood over Weiss's shoulder. She was so surprised. Ruby wasn't expecting that. And, when it was over, Weiss just moved off to the side, and Ruby fell to the ground. The referee came over to Ruby and told Weiss to get back.

"Into the corner!" He told Weiss to go to Ruby's corner, and she did. When she got there, Yang and I got on the edge of the ring, but didn't go inside. Yang was the first to talk to Weiss.

"What did you just do?!" Yang shouted.

"I took her down." Weiss said.

"But you did it so...deadly!" I said.

"Well, that's what happens when you're in a fight like this. Especially if it gets super intense like it is right now." Weiss explained.

"Uh-Um..." Yang didn't know what to say. The referee started the count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Ruby was still motionless.

"Four!"

"Five!" Ruby started to wake up.

"Six!" Ruby then was getting up.

"Damn..." Weiss said.

"Seven!" Ruby was up.

"You OK?" The referee asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Ruby answered.

"Fight!" The referee got out of the way, and let Ruby and Weiss, both bloodied and bruised, circle each other.

"So...Nice shot, I must admit." Ruby complimented Weiss.

"Same with you. That uppercut really got me." Weiss said.

"It still hurt?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you bet, asshole." Weiss growled.

"I bet. And THIS will too!" Ruby prepared a right hook for Weiss to take, but Weiss dodged it. Weiss followed up and hit Ruby with a powerful right jab that sent her back. Weiss started to come up to Ruby, but...

 **DING!**

The bell rung and both put their fists down. They walked past each other, bumping their right shoulders against each other. They gave each other a glare that would indicate that they hadn't finished the job yet, and they haven't. They got to their corners, each coach gave their fighter advice on the matter.

 **Ruby's Corner...**

Ruby sat down with her wounds, and she felt relieved to rest in a long time. She was hurting after that round.

"Jeez, Ruby! Weiss did a number on you!" Yang remarked.

"I know...I need to rest up." Ruby said.

"Yeah. We know." I gave Ruby some water.

"(Gulp) Thanks, Mecha. I needed that." Ruby said.

"We can tell. You are sweating like a river!" I pointed out.

"Yeah, you really were trying your hardest out there." Yang said as she wiped off the sweat and blood from Ruby's body. She also took the water and put a little on a towel, and wrung it out onto Ruby's head, cooling her off. Ruby had her hands holding onto the ropes as she was resting for the next round.

 **Weiss's Corner...**

Weiss sat down, feeling good and bad after the round was over. She was now resting up for the next round, as she expected that the next round and here onward would be MUCH more tense.

"Weiss, what the hell did you do back there?!" Goji shouted.

"What?" Weiss asked while breathing heavily.

"The whole taunt with her coming at you!" Goji did the same thing that Weiss did during the fight.

"It was a part of the plan." Weiss said.

"Uh, okay, but don't do that again." Goji asked.

"I probably won't." Weiss said.

"Good. Now...Let's fix you up." Goji took the water and Weiss took a sip. A BIG sip. Blake took a towel and wiped off the sweat and blood from Weiss's body, and she then took the water and poured a bit on her head, cooling her off. (Get it? Weiss...Cooling off? Eh. Sorry.) Weiss and Ruby prepared for the final stretch of the fight.


	15. Round 8: Cruel Taunts and Regrets

**I Thought we Had Something Special...**

 **Round 8: Cruel Taunts and Regrets**

Ruby and Weiss stood up for the eighth round. Ruby was going to get back at Weiss for gut punching her in the last round. And Weiss was especially mad when Ruby taunted Weiss with the fact that Ruby said that she wasn't good enough for Neptune. That really ticked her off. But Ruby, on the contrary, loved the fact that she got to taunt Weiss like that. Ruby hopes that by taunting Weiss that she might be able to knock Weiss out when she's really blinded with rage. And vice versa for Weiss. It was the boiling point of the fight. And the blows were getting harder, the insults were getting more hurtful, and overall, the energy was more erratic.

 _"Hmm...How to make Weiss really mad..."_ Ruby thought.

"Ruby..." Yang whispered.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"This is going to far. This isn't that big of a deal!" Yang shouted.

"But it is!" Ruby shouted back.

"Ruby. Come on. This is ridiculous." I said.

"No it's not." Ruby gritted her teeth as she said her last sentence.

"(Sigh) Ruby. Weiss can do what she wants to. You don't control her." I said.

"We HAD A THING, MECHA!" Ruby roared. I then stepped in the ring and faced her.

"Stop this. Please." I pleaded.

"No. Get out of the way." Ruby growled.

"Ruby! Stop!" Yang asked.

"This is my fight!" Ruby pushed me away and looked back at Yang.

"If you want to get yourself knocked out, fine. Go right the fuck ahead." I growled. I then stood next to Yang and waited for the bell to ring.

"You on Weiss's side now?" Ruby asked.

"Oh for the love of-" I stopped myself.

"Hmph." Ruby looked back at Weiss and waited.

" _I can't believe I'm saying this, but Weiss? Please take her down."_ I said to myself. Weiss's side, however, wasn't much better. Weiss waited in anticipation for the round to start, when she was stopped by Goji.

"Weiss...You don't have to go through with this...There might be another way to settle this than just knocking each other's guts out." Goji said.

"Hmph." Weiss didn't listen.

"Weiss...Listen to Goji!" Blake pleaded.

"Yes, please!" Goji asked.

"Fine. What is it?" Weiss turned her head and faced Goji.

"Alright...I'm going to say it, but it's not going to be pretty." Goji paused. "The next best thing you can do just to surrender the fight to Ruby. Admit you lost, and apologize to her. Just explain to Ruby why you need to hang out with Neptune. Don't settle this dispute with a big fight." Goji said.

"You really think I'm going to do that?!" Weiss shouted.

"Look. Weiss. This is really getting out of hand. There's a possibility that both of you are destroyed from this, your TEAM could be disbanded." Goji pleaded.

"Yeah. Weiss. Please...Stop!" Blake asked.

"If that's going to happen, then that's going to happen. But I'm not stopping until I prove to Ruby that I can have Neptune." Weiss said.

"Uh...Um..." Blake was at a loss for words. Then, Goji stepped up one final time.

 _"This is your last chance, Goji. You can stop this."_ Then, he said: "Weiss. I'm asking you...as your coach-no. As your friend, that you put aside your hatred for Ruby and be honest with her, by apologizing to her right now. Please. I don't want to lose either of you." Goji pleaded. Weiss waited a second, and then said:

"So you have a crush on the two of us, I see..." Weiss remarked.

"NO! That's not what I'm getting at here. You're both my friends, and I hate seeing my friends kill each other! I hate seeing my friends kill each other, over SOMETHING AS TRIVIAL AS GETTING A BOYFRIEND!" Goji yelled. Blake was surprised at how Goji lashed out at Weiss. Weiss then said, still arrogant as ever,

"I'd say that you're the Ice Queen." And then shut Goji and Blake out.

"Uh..." Goji stepped away from Weiss.

 _"I really hope that this ends less violently than the fight between Yang and Tifa."_ Goji then looked at Me from across the ring, and I looked back. We both had the same expression on our faces. We were scared. Really scared for what's to come.

"Monty help us now..." Goji and I said in unison.

 **DING!**

Ruby and Weiss started out the round slowly. They circled each other, and Ruby thought:

 _"That one nickname...Heh...Here goes..."_ Ruby then said:

"Hey, Icy Witch Bitch, come at me!" Ruby taunted Weiss with a new nickname. Weiss...she didn't like it one bit.

"What did you just call me?!" Weiss roared.

"You heard me, or are you too much of a pansy?!" Ruby taunted Weiss again.

"Arrgh!" Weiss growled.

"Uh oh..." Goji and I said in unison. Weiss went in for a right hook, but Ruby dodged it. She then uppercutted Weiss, having her spit out blood. Some blood also trickled down her nose from the impact. She was sent sprawling back to the ropes, where Ruby began her first, of many, beatdowns. She hit Weiss with another uppercut that got Weiss stunned.

"Damn...Weiss! Snap out of it! Dodge Ruby's punches! Come on!" Goji shouted. Weiss, however, didn't snap out of it immediately. She was hit with a right hook that sent her to her corner, where she leaned on the ropes to help her move, because she was a few hits away from being knocked down for the first time this round. Even I didn't like where this was going. I bit my lip.

"Come on, Icy Witch Bitch! You need to stay up so I can pummel you more!" Ruby shouted. Ruby hit Weiss with another really powerful right hook that sent her head flying to the right. She spit some blood out of the ring and onto Blake.

"Ugh...Come on!" Blake was disgusted with the amount of blood on her outfit. After the hook, Weiss recovered and then said to Ruby:

"I'll take you down..." With not much confidence.

"Oh, really? And what makes you say that after THIS?!" Ruby then uppercutted Weiss, sending her leaning back on the corner as she was hit with it. Blood came flying out of her mouth. She then slowly fell to the mat, lying face down. The referee came and got Ruby away.

"Into the corner!" Ruby then triumphantly walked back to her corner.

"Ruby, uh..." I couldn't get the words out.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Icy Witch Bitch?! I said.

"What? It's a good name, don't you think?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby...this isn't you!" I shouted.

"Yes, Ruby. I care for Weiss as much as I care for you. Stop this now! Enough with the name calling!" Yang pleaded.

"You did it when you fought against Tifa!" Ruby protested.

"Yes, but-" Ruby interrupted Yang.

"So?! What's wrong with me doing it?" Ruby asked. Yang and I were silent.

"Good. Now...Weiss? Get up so I can pummel you some more." Ruby said. The referee started the count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!" Weiss started to wake up.

"Five!" Weiss then started to move her way to the ropes to get herself up.

"Six!" Weiss was on her knees.

"Seven!" Weiss was halfway up.

"Eight!" Weiss was now up.

"You OK?" The referee asked.

"Yeah. I'm OK." Weiss answered.

"Fight!" The referee got back and Weiss immediately thought of something.

 _"Two can play at that game, Ruby Rose."_ Weiss started to think of a name to call Ruby. She then decided. Ruby and Weiss got to the center and circled each other. Weiss, then decided to try out her new name.

"So, Bullets for Brains, how are you today?" Weiss asked.

"Uh-" Ruby didn't know what to say.

"I get that you can't talk, since you have...Bullets for Brains." Weiss said while taking a stab at Yang's pun skills.

"Alright, I'll admit, that was pretty good." Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted from the ring, since she heard Yang.

"What-Oh! RUBY!" Yang pointed to Weiss starting her assault. Weiss prepared a combo that would hopefully get Ruby stunned. Two left hooks and two right hooks. Not in that order. Weiss mixed it up by doing one right hook then one left hook. When Weiss hit Ruby with her first punch, Ruby's head turned to the side and spit out blood and almost a tooth. It also caused a bruise to be formed on her cheek. Then Weiss hit Ruby with a left hook and she stumbled back a bit, spitting out not as much blood, but still a bit. The same happened with her two other punches. Once she finished her combo, Ruby was on the ropes, feeling light headed from the combo Weiss pulled off. Weiss approached Ruby and taunted her.

"Heh...What's wrong, Bullets for Brains? Don't you know how to fight? I figured being trained by the famous Yang Xiao Long would teach you something, but it obviously didn't!" Weiss shouted.

"Don't you talk about her..." Ruby growled.

"And what if I do? You can't do anything!" Weiss said.

"Arrgh!" Ruby then moved toward Weiss, about to deliver a hook, but before she did, Weiss smiled.

"Hmph." Ruby then saw Weiss's right fist coming up towards her chin. When she saw it, she only thought:

 _"This isn't going to end well..."_ Ruby was then hit with the uppercut. Ruby's head was sent all the way back and one of her freaking teeth came out along with it. Blood flew out of her mouth, and she also got a pretty big nose bleed. And if that wasn't enough blood for you, Ruby also had blood dripping down her mouth from the last punch. She was definitely wounded. She fell to the mat with a loud BANG! And the referee came and sent Weiss away.

"Into the corner!" Weiss went back and Goji then came up to her.

"Bullets for Brains...Nice one, Weiss." Weiss complimented herself.

"Ugh... Weiss...I'd better hope that this is it." Goji said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"I mean, that this time, she stays down. So that this could be over." Goji remarked.

"Me too." Blake added.

"I hope she stays down so I can prove to her that I can have Neptune." Weiss said.

"NO! That's not the reason that I want this to end!" Goji shouted.

"Than why?" Weiss questioned Goji.

"So that you and Ruby would finally come to a peaceful reconciliation." Goji explained.

"I guess that's what you want. But I just want this to be over for mine and Neptune's sake." Weiss said.

"I give up. There's no hope with this woman." Goji finally gave up the ghost.

"Now, Ruby...STAY DOWN!" Weiss shouted.

Goji looked over at me, and I called him over. He then ran as fast as he could. We met right at where Ruby was lying down.

"What is it?" Goji asked.

"Do you want this to stop?" I asked.

"Yeah. I really do." Goji replied.

"Then we need to tell Ruby to stay down. Right here and now." I said.

"Good idea. That's probably the best course of action." Goji agreed with me. And so, we waited to see if Ruby would wake up.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!" Ruby woke up from her trance. She started to move her way towards the ropes, and was stopped by me and Goji.

"Ruby, for goodness sake, for once, stay down. For us. For Yang, for Blake, for everyone. Even Weiss." Goji pleaded.

"No...I won't..." Ruby started to get up.

"Six!"

"Ruby! Stop! This isn't going to end well if you keep on going!" I added.

"(Sigh) Do you know what happened this morning?" Ruby asked. Goji and I looked at each other and said in unison:

"No..."

"Then you wouldn't understand why I need to keep going." Ruby said. She was now halfway up.

"Seven!" Ruby was halfway up now.

"Eight!" Ruby was now all the way up. Goji went back to Weiss's corner, and I went back to Ruby's.

"You OK?" The referee asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Ruby replied.

"Fight!" The referee got out of the way and let Weiss and Ruby get back to it. They circled each other and they then were at a stalemate. Then the bell rang.

 **DING!**

Ruby and Weiss walked back to their corners and surprisingly with out trying to kill each other from the insults that were thrown at each other. When they sat down to rest, everyone was worried that this might end super badly.

 **Ruby's Corner...**

"Ruby...What do you mean, "What happened this morning?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. I need to understand where this hatred is coming from. I understand that yesterday's little...breakout was what caused most of the tension to rise, but it didn't seem like you two were THAT mad at each other." I said.

"Well...Earlier this morning...

 **Team RWBY's Dorm...3:00 AM...**

Ruby woke up at 3 in the morning, tired out of her mind. She was going to squeeze in a last bit of training before the fight later that day. She got out of her bed, got everything she needed, and went off to the gym. No one was up yet. It was just Ruby. She made her way down to the gym and started to practice a bit more. She had cooled off a bit from the bit she had with Weiss the previous day. And she was going to take her down, fare and square. Or at least, she was. Weiss, got up and realized that Ruby wasn't in her bed. Weiss only assumed the worst. Ruby was training again. So, Weiss decided to pay her a little visit. She herself got ready, dressed, and got her equipment and went off. When she got there, she only saw Ruby in the gym, working on her combos. She leaned on the door frame and only said:

"Hey." With a chilling voice. Ruby turned to see Weiss, and while she didn't really care that much, since she was just fine with training with her in the same room, she was a little worried with her tone. Weiss only had her wrist wraps on, and she wasn't even training. She was just watching Ruby. Examining her. And Ruby started to get a little freaked out.

"Uh, Weiss? What are you doing?" Ruby asked. Weiss came closer to Ruby and still didn't say a thing. Now, Ruby stopped completely.

"Weiss? What's up with you?" Ruby asked again.

"I'm just seeing what I'm up against." Weiss explained.

"Uh huh." Ruby didn't really believe Weiss, considering what happened the previous day. "Why are you here, really?" Ruby asked. Weiss was silent for a few seconds. Then, she was going to change the playing field for the fight.

"Your fighting stance is sloppy." Weiss critiqued Ruby.

"Excuse me?!" Ruby shouted.

"You heard me. I guess training with Yang didn't really work out for you after all." Weiss said.

"Yang is the best, got me?!" Ruby growled.

"And Tifa is just as good. If not... **better.** " Weiss said.

"Yang beat Tifa. Twice." Ruby pointed out.

"Yes, but the first time was out of pure luck. The second was because she had a home field advantage. Being her fighting style is revolved around boxing. So really, if they fought again, I think Tifa would win, not Yang." Weiss explained.

"And I think that if Yang fought you, you'd be down on the fucking ground before you can say Xiao Long." Ruby said.

"And what of you? Can you say the same for you?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I can stay up longer because I was trained by the best damn fist fighter in Remnant. And you ain't got shit on Yang. So don't bring her up." Ruby got in Weiss's face.

"Alright. I'll back off." Weiss backed away from Ruby and started to leave the gym. But Ruby wasn't going to let Weiss get off scott free.

"Did you know Neptune is cheating on you?" Ruby asked. Weiss turned around.

"What?" Weiss was in shock at this. She didn't believe Ruby at first, considering that she thought that Ruby's just trying to get in her head, but when it came to Neptune, she'll take ANYTHING seriously.

"Yeah. He found a new girlfriend." Ruby explained. Weiss then walked up to Ruby, and got in her face. Once she was there, she grabbed her by her neck.

"You don't...say things like that..." Weiss snarled.

"But...I just did..." Ruby was barely able to get out the words. Weiss tightened her grip on Ruby's neck.

"You'd better hope that I hold back tonight." Weiss pointed her finger in Ruby's face. She then let go of Ruby and stormed out.

"Hmph. Got her right in the bag..." Ruby whispered as she went back to working out.

 **Back to the gym...**

"...And that's what happened." Ruby finished explaining. Both me and Yang, since even SHE didn't know about this, were shocked.

"You...did what?!" I shouted.

"You know what I did." Ruby replied.

"But-that's...that's not okay, Ruby." Yang butted in.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Because you basically got into a fight to the death with Weiss! And I don't like it one bit!" Yang yelled. "And you LIED to get to that part. You lied to Weiss! Your teammate!"

"Well, that's what happens if you make fun of my sister." Ruby explained with a smug on her face.

"Goji has to hear this." I pointed out. I got my phone and quickly dialed Goji's number. He picked up, and asked me what's wrong.

"Uh, Mecha? Hey, what's up?" Goji asked.

"Listen. The reason Ruby and Weiss are so riled up tonight is..." I then explained the whole story to Goji. When I finished, he was stunned and shocked at the story. He was so stunned, he didn't hear anything. He basically shut down. He then pretty much went into a re-boot mode and once he was done, he then had some business to deal with Weiss.

"Oh my god...So basically, Ruby LIED to Weiss! She made all that up, and they're fighting to the death over nothing! Oh goodness...I have to do something with Weiss now." Goji then hung up.

 **Weiss's Corner...**

Goji just hung up his call with me. He then turned to Weiss.

"Weiss...We need to talk right now." Goji said to Weiss.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Blake added in.

"I just got a phone call from Mecha on the other side, and I was told some disturbing news that you antagonized Ruby, and in response, Ruby lied to you about Neptune. She all that up! It was all just a scam, to get you all riled up!" Goji explained.

"Wait...so...Ruby's little thing about Neptune was a lie?!" Weiss roared.

"I hate to be the bearer of that truth, but it is the truth." Goji replied.

"So...Ruby lied to me. Interesting..." Weiss looked back at Ruby, who was just resting up. "That also, isn't OK."

"Really?!" Blake shouted.

"Weiss, what are you thinking? What are you really thinking right now?" Goji asked nervously.

"I'm gonna teach her some manners." Weiss said with a grin on her face.

"Oh no. NO! Enough is enough! You've done enough damage to not only Ruby, literally, but also us!" Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, listen to Blake! Can't you see the damage, and how it's not only hurting Ruby, but also yourself?!" Goji yelled.

"I can see that. But if you lie to me...That's something I don't tolerate." Weiss explained.

"Weiss. Enough is enough. You've probably proven to Ruby that you can have Neptune. Please, stop this carnage and let's just all forget this!" Blake pleaded, folding her hands together.

"You aught to put aside your hatred to Ruby. And same goes for her!" Goji said.

"Ugh. OK, Goji. I've had enough of your protesting. I'm going to give you an option here. And you'd better think it over. And fast. You can either continue to help me, or you can take your bitching and take it somewhere else." Weiss said with her Ice Queen side.

"You're not actually making him choose." Blake said.

"But I am. So, Goji? What's your choice?" Weiss asked.

"So..it has come down to this. My decision...Weiss...I can't-I can't, I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving. I'm done." Goji was about to leave, and then Weiss coldly asked him:

"Why?"

"The only way I can hopefully make you see your mistakes, is with me leaving! I can't stand you turn into something like a violent animal. Same with Ruby. It's not right." Goji replied with some tears falling from his eyes. Weiss, in response, only said:

"Best of luck to you." And sent him off.


	16. Round 9: This is Going to Far

**I Thought we Had Something Special...**

 **Round 9: This is Going too Far...**

 **Ozpin's office...**

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, minding his own business. He was looking at the night sky out his window. When, Glynda came through. She had some news for Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin?" Glynda said.

"Hmm?" Ozpin turned his attention to Glynda.

"I have some news. Are you aware that there is a fight in the gymnasium?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, I'm aware. And I have the slightest interest to go and see what is going on.." Ozpin said.

"Really? You want to watch the fight between Miss Rose and Miss Schnee?" Glynda asked Ozpin.

"Yes. I do." Ozpin got up and started to walk to the elevator.

"Can you run the place while I'm gone?" Ozpin asked Glynda.

"Yes, Professor Ozpin." Glynda replied.

"Good." Ozpin then went down and made his way to the gym.

 **Back in the Gym...**

Ruby and Weiss stood up for the ninth round tonight. It was getting tense between not only Ruby and Weiss, but everyone else. Especially Goji. He was just sent off by Weiss out of ignorance. I noticed him leave, and I ran after him. Once I caught up to him, I asked what is wrong.

"What's going on? I thought you were with Weiss?" I asked Goji with a confused face.

"Weiss...She wouldn't listen. She wouldn't listen to me. I had to leave. This is the only way I can get her to realize how big her mistake is. By allowing this to go on." Goji explained, looking down at the ground.

"Weiss...Okay. You can leave. But I'm going to see this through. And just in case if something bad happens, I'll need to stop it." I explained to Goji.

"You probably have to do something drastic. Cause' words aren't going to cut it. Not with these two." Goji said.

"I know..." I replied.

"Just...Please...be careful. The last thing I want to see is you being destroyed." Goji requested.

"I will, man. I will." I promised Goji.

"Alright...do what you have to do. I need to go somewhere and cool off..." Goji then left.

"Damn it...Weiss!" I stormed back in, just in time to hear the bell ring.

 **DING!**

I ran to Yang's side and watched to see what is going to happen next. First, Ruby and Weiss met at the center. Then, they started to exchange blows. Nothing too powerful yet, but it was still weird to see them not violently attacking one another. Maybe after the last round, and all the punches that were thrown at each other, they still were tired. Then, Ruby went in for a powerful right hook that would cause Weiss to stumble back. She took the first big hit of the round. She wasn't stunned, however, and she recovered. She kept her fists up. She started to try and analyze Ruby's next plan.

 _"If I were Ruby, what would I do? Well, I would violently attack, but thinking logically..."_ Weiss was still analyzing Ruby's moves. Ruby was getting the upper hand on Weiss, constantly keeping her on her feet with fast, powerful strikes.

"Why aren't you going after her with big hits, Ruby?" I whispered.

"Maybe she's still tired?" Yang speculated.

"True, but I don't think she'd be tired after a round like that. She has a bit more endurance than Weiss does. At least, in my opinion." I said.

"And she was trained by the one and only!" Yang pointed to herself.

"And there's that too..." I said. Ruby, now getting desperate, started to throw some more powerful strikes. She was, however, not going all ape on Weiss and using all her energy right then and there. She was..suprisingly, calm. And it was really weird after the last round's...explanation. Weiss, now starting to take some more risks, decided to take a few swings at Ruby. She dodged them all. This led to Weiss being wide open for a combo. So, Ruby hit Weiss with a uppercut, then a left and right hook that had blood fly from her mouth. Weiss then started to retreat to the ropes, where she then started to use up her time to try and defend with all her might. And she was waiting for a opening. It came soon enough, when Ruby prepared a uppercut that would hopefully hit Weiss. Ruby prepared it, and it hit Weiss. Her head flew up, having blood come out of it, but she surprisingly didn't fall. Instead, she knew that Ruby's guard was down, and she could strike. And that's what she did. Weiss hit Ruby with a right hook that led to Ruby stumbling to her right, to the ropes. Now she was trapped. It wasn't looking good for Ruby now. Weiss then hit Ruby with a sucker punch of a right hook that would send her spinning, and then falling down. The referee then had Weiss get away.

"Get to the corner!" Weiss went back to her corner and started to brag a little bit. Only to see me standing behind her.

"You made Goji leave?!" I shouted.

"He chose to. I only gave him the choice." Weiss replied.

"You little...I-I can't believe I'm saying this...Icy Witch bitch!" I shouted. Weiss turned around and held me by the collar.

"I thought I made it very clear to Ruby...and that extends to ALL of you...Not...to call me...that..." Weiss gritted her teeth.

"Well..." I let myself loose of Weiss's grip. "You have NO idea what we're going through. You've probably shown Neptune that you're enough for him. Hell, I may even say that because of this, you've SCARED him away from your cruelty! Now stop this!" I shouted. Weiss was shaken. She was surprised that I went to such lengths. And she then socked me right in the face.

"OW!" I had a nosebleed coming now.

"You shouldn't go there..." Weiss growled. I wiped the blood from my nose and I then said:

"Ruby...should have Neptune. And I have a proposal. You stop this, and I force Ruby-I repeat. I FORCE Ruby to accept that you and Neptune can be together, or you can just keep going. And maybe get kicked out of your team." I proposed. Weiss thought for a second...and then she said:

"I'm gonna keep this fight going." Weiss said. "...And if you are going to be just like Goji...I suggest you get out of my sight." Weiss said.

"Alright then. You've decided. I'm going to forfeit the fight and make Ruby accept that you and Neptune are a thing!" I then ran off.

"Uh-" Weiss was really mad now that I was going to rat her out. Weiss then vaulted over the ropes and she then ran after me. Ruby was up, since we were talking while the referee was counting. They stopped the fight when I approached the referee. Weiss ran up behind me.

"What is it?" The referee asked, slightly annoyed.

"Weiss gives up." I lied.

"I need to hear it from her." The referee said.

" _What?! Okay, Okay, Weiss, please be nice to me and the others..."_ I thought. "Come on, Weiss. Tell him." I turned to her and mouthed:

"Please..." But Weiss didn't listen.

"I'm still in this." Weiss said.

"Well, then I guess the fight's still on." The referee announced. I threw my arms up in the air, and then walked away. Weiss grabbed me, and then threatened:

"Don't try that again." And then let me go. I turned around to see her get back in the ring. I then flipped her off. I went back to Ruby's corner.

"What was that all about?" Yang asked.

"I tried to stop the fight." I explained.

"And how did it go?" Yang asked.

"I didn't convince him. Or should I say, Weiss said she wanted to continue." I explained.

"Damn it, Schnee!" Yang shouted.

"Can we can it back there?" Ruby asked.

"Shut it, Ruby!" I shouted.

"Uh..." Ruby waited as the referee gave them the green light.

"This is going to far, Yang. We need to stop this." Then, the referee shouted:

"Fight!" And let Ruby and Weiss continue. They had about half the round left, and Yang and I were thinking of something.

"So...How can we stop the fight..." I wondered.

"We can throw in the towel." Yang said. And pulled the towel off her neck.

"That could work, but I already pretty much tried that with Weiss and it didn't work." I said.

"Yeah..." Yang agreed, and then noticed Ruby falling down again. Turns out that Weiss already got Ruby in a bit of a corner, and then started to work her by uppercutting and hooking her way to the second knockdown. Ruby fell to the mat, and then, me and Yang sprung into action.

"Into the corner!" And Weiss went back to her corner. Ruby immediately started to get up, and Yang and I tried to stop her.

"Ruby! Don't! Stay down! Just say to Weiss that you accept her and Neptune being together!" I pleaded.

"No!" Ruby was getting up.

"Ruby, I'm asking you, as a big sister, to stop this and give up the ghost." Yang said.

"Yang, I get it. You're looking out for me, but I can do this." Ruby was halfway up.

"Damn it, Ruby!" I yelled. But it was too late. Ruby was up.

"Mother...Fucker!" And I went back to the corner.

"Well, great." And Yang went back with me.

"Fight!" And the referee continued the fight.

 **Outside the Gym...**

Goji was walking back to his dorm. He was still steamed about what happened between him and Weiss earlier. It wasn't looking good for him. He looked up and saw Ozpin coming down the hall.

"Oh! Professor Ozpin!" Goji stood up straight.

"Hello, Goji. Nice to see you." Ozpin walked up to him and extended his hand. Goji shook it.

"You too. Can I accompany you?" Goji asked.

"Of course." Ozpin and Goji started to walk.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" Goji asked.

"I'm going to the gymnasium. I'm going to watch this fight between Miss Rose and Miss Schnee." Ozpin explained.

"Oh. I see.." Goji looked back down at the floor.

"Why are you so glum?" Ozpin asked.

"It's just...I was a part of Weiss's team. Not her actual team." Goji said.

"Yes, I know. Continue." Ozpin said.

"Well, Weiss kicked me off because I was, and pardon my language, "Bitching." Goji explained.

"I see...Interesting..." Ozpin replied.

"Yeah. And I really ticked off about it." Goji growled.

"Well, don't be. In this kind of sport, people get stressed. That's why she did what she did." Ozpin explained.

"But Weiss was upset over something Ruby said to her earlier today." Goji explained.

"Really?" Ozpin was interested with what this thing Ruby said was.

"Yes..." Goji said.

"Well, I must be off. I have a feeling that the fight is almost over." Ozpin started to walk a bit faster.

"When I left, it was the ninth round. And there are ten. You'd better hurry." Goji explained to Ozpin.

"Oh my! I must be off." Ozpin then started to sprint over.

"Heh...If you want to see what happens between them...You'd be in for a surprise." Goji whispered as he walked back.

 **At The Gym...**

 **DING!**

The bell rang and Ruby and Weiss were pretty beaten up. Both were bleeding on their faces, and had even worse bruises on their faces and chests. They walked back to their respective corners, and each team started to get pretty upset with their fighter.

 **Ruby's Corner:**

Yang and I weren't even attending to Ruby's wounds. We were just yelling at her.

"Ruby! Stop. You need to end this now." I said.

"By knocking her out!" Ruby shouted.

"NO!" Yang shouted.

"Then how?" Ruby asked.

"By forfeiting." I said.

"I don't think so, Mecha." Ruby disagreed with me.

"You and Weiss will be at each other's throats LOONG after this fight's over, no matter who wins." I pointed out.

"Yes, so, stop!" Yang added. Ruby didn't say anything.

"Ruby?!" I yelled. Ruby was still silent.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, RUBY! TALK!" I roared.

"Shut up, please." Ruby said. I stared her in the eye, and punched her in the face.

"Mecha?!" Yang was surprised.

"End this...Or I will for you." I growled.

"And how are you going to do that?" Ruby asked.

"By beating you senseless until you can't fight anymore." I explained.

"I don't think you should do that." Ruby said, pointing to Yang.

"She's with me in stopping you." I said.

"Yes, but I'm not going to take part in doing that." Yang replied.

"Alright, you don't have to, then." I said.

"Good." Yang still didn't attend to Ruby's wounds, and I didn't either. Ruby just rest. The final round was upon them.

 **Weiss's Corner...**

Weiss didn't say a thing to Blake. Blake did the same with Weiss. Until Blake spoke up.

"How could you send Goji away?!" Blake shouted.

"He seemed like he wasn't with me anymore. I'm not going to handle a person who isn't with me.

"You're on the verge of losing me, too." Blake said.

"Am I?" Weiss turned her head to face Blake.

"Yes." Blake said.

"Hm." Weiss didn't say anything after that.

Ozpin got to the Gym just in time, and leaned on the door frame. I noticed him, and I pointed to Yang.

"What do you think Ozpin's doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Yang said.

"Yeah..." Ruby butted in.

Ozpin then whispered to himself:

"This should be interesting..."


	17. Round 10: It's Finally Over

**I Thought we Had Something Special...**

 **Round 10: It's Finally Over...**

Ruby and Weiss stood up, bloodied and bruised still from the last round, ready to finish this. But both of them knew that the fight was far from over. No matter who won, both would be at each other's throats long after this is over. But things got interesting when Ozpin stood in the doorframe. I took Yang over and we asked him why he was here.

"Why are you here, Professor Ozpin?" I asked.

"I am here to see the bout between Miss Rose and Miss Schnee." Ozpin explained.

"You'd be surprised then, if this fight goes south." Yang added.

"Yes, Goji told me. He didn't say what happened between Ruby and Weiss, but I bet it was pretty bad." Ozpin said.

"It is. And it's caused them to become obsessed with destroying the other. And we're getting worried." I explained.

"Well, I hope to see how that plays out." Ozpin said. Yang and I looked at each other and we didn't know what to say. We just went back. And then, the final round of the fight was going to start. I had a few...words of advice to give to Ruby.

"Ruby...I hope that..." I stopped.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"You stop this. And not violently. And when I say violently, you KNOW what kind of violent I mean. Don't kill Weiss." I said.

"I agree. Weiss is our-YOUR friend, and you shouldn't do this to her." Yang added.

"I'm going to take her down. That's that." Ruby said.

"Oh god..." I said. Weiss wasn't much different, as she was being ignorant as always.

"Weiss..." Blake whispered.

"Hm?" Weiss asked.

"Stop right now...Please?" Blake asked.

"No." Weiss turned to face Ruby.

"Ugh." Blake turned away from Weiss. Ozpin then said to himself:

"Let's see where this goes..." And then the bell rang.

 **DING!**

Ruby and Weiss came to the center of the ring and just circled each other, like last round. They were looking especially dangerous with all the blood dripping down their faces. They looked dangerous. And they were when they started to swing at each other. When they finally did start to, Ruby was swinging with harder hooks and uppercuts. Weiss was blocking for a while. Weiss then started to get Ruby in the chest to lower her guard. And it was working. Weiss hit Ruby in the chest multiple times, and then, once Ruby's guard was lowered, uppercutted Ruby. She spit out some blood and she stumbled back. Ruby recovered surprisingly quickly, and she waited for Weiss to come back at her. Weiss came closer so her, and Ruby was prepared to dodge Weiss's attack. However, Weiss changed it up by faking out Ruby. She made a motion with her left hand, like she was going for a left hook, but she then hit Ruby with a uppercut that had her sprawling back on the ropes. She actually was hurt so badly by the uppercut, that she actually fell to the mat. The referee came in and then separated Weiss from Ruby.

Ozpin was nodding his head in interest. He slightly looked back, but he saw the whole thing.

"Into the corner!" Weiss stepped back.

"One!"

"Two!" Yang and I didn't say anything.

"Three!"

"Four!" Ruby woke up.

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Come on, Ruby...Stay down..." Yang said.

"Please...for our sake..." I added.

"Seven!" Ruby was getting up. She was on her knee.

"Eight!" Ruby was halfway up.

"Nine!" Ruby was now up.

"Damn it!" I shouted.

"You OK?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Ruby said.

"You sure? You're pretty bloodied." The referee clarified while examining Ruby's face.

"I'm fine." Ruby answered.

"Alright...Fight!" Weiss came up to Ruby and she then stared to immediately bring another beatdown onto Ruby.

"Bullets for Brains! Come on! This is the last round! You should try harder if you're going to beat me!" Weiss taunted as she uppercutted Ruby.

"Arrgh!" Ruby swung, but missed terribly as Weiss saw Ruby telegraph her punch. Ruby was then hit with two jabs, each equally painful, and sent her back to her corner.

"Mother..." Ruby whispered. Weiss approached. Ruby wasn't going to let Weiss fake her out again. But, Weiss beat Ruby to the punch, since right as she was in hitting range, Weiss hit Ruby in the chest. Ruby spit out blood over Weiss's shoulder, and then blacked out. She fell to the mat again within the next few seconds of being up.

"Damn...Weiss isn't pulling any punches!" I remarked.

"I know...While it's killing Ruby...I must admit...I'm glad that she's not holding back." Yang added. The referee started the count.

"Miss Schnee is very vicious tonight...Goji was right. Whatever happened between Miss Rose and Miss Schnee must have caused much tension. Or maybe they just want the other to go down." Ozpin whispered.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!" Ruby woke up. She heard a ringing in her ears and she was dripping blood onto her bra and the mat. The blood was dripping down her skin. Weiss was watching her struggle, with a chilling laugh.

"Hehehe..." In a low voice.

 _"You..."_ Ruby stared to get up.

"Seven!" Ruby was halfway up, but she fell back down.

"Eight!" Ruby was holding onto the ropes as she was getting up.

"Nine!" Ruby was then all the way up.

"You OK?" The referee asked.

"Yeah..." Ruby almost didn't say anything. She was, for the first time, really hurting. She wanted to give up. But she wasn't done with Weiss. Or, Icy Witch Bitch.

"You sure?" The referee clarified.

"Yes, I'm sure." Ruby growled.

"Alright...Fight!" Weiss started to walk towards Ruby.

"This is it for you, Bullets. I'm gonna make this go slowly..." Weiss came up to Ruby. Suddenly, time began to flow slowly. Ruby was just thinking.

 _"Bullets?! She's still using that nickname?! Ugh. You know what Weiss?"_ Time came back to normal. Weiss prepared a sucker punch that would finish the fight.

"EAT THIS!" Ruby shouted as she hit Weiss with a right hook. Weiss spit out blood onto the mat as she stumbled backwards.

 _"Oh no!"_ Weiss was worried now.

"You think that you can finish a silver eyed warrior like me?!" Ruby approached Weiss. Her silver eyes started to glow. Yang, Blake, Weiss and I were all shocked, as was everyone else in the stands. Even Ozpin opened his eyes and nearly fainted from what he just saw.

"Ruby unleashed her power?! No...She didn't." Ozpin wondered.

"I don't think so..." Ruby then hit Weiss with a uppercut that took her down immediately. She fell to the mat.

"Okay...This just got interesting." I said.

"In a bad way!" Yang added.

"God...This isn't good." I said.

"No kidding." Yang remarked. The referee started the count again.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Weiss woke up.

"Four!"

"Five!" Weiss was halfway up, but fell back down, because she was weak.

"Six!"

"Seven!" Weiss was halfway up again, using the ropes to help herself up.

"Eight!" Weiss was almost up.

"Nine!" Weiss was about to fall, but she got up.

"You OK?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Weiss answered.

"OK. Fight!" Ruby approached Weiss and started to juggle her around the edges of the ring. Weiss was being pelted with punch after punch, and she then finally gave up the ghost again and fell. The referee broke up the fight.

"Into the corner!" Ruby walked backwards to her corner and the referee started the count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!" Weiss woke up. She was bleeding and her blood dripped down onto the mat. She was bleeding all over her face and chest. She was seriously wounded. This is especially surprising since Yang and Tifa didn't take that much pain. YANG AND TIFA. The two women who basically started this whole kind of sport at Beacon. The ones to finish a argument with their fists in the ring. Weiss was using her gloves to get up.

"Stay down, Weiss." Ruby growled.

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!" Weiss was halfway up.

"Seven!"

"Eight!" Weiss was almost completely up.

"NONONONONONONONO!" Yang, Blake, Ruby and I shouted.

"Nine!" Weiss was now all the way up.

"NO!" Yang and I threw our arms up in the air in disappointment.

"Are you OK?" The referee asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Weiss answered.

"Are you sure?" The referee whispered into Weiss's ear:

"There's still time to save yourself."

"I'm not giving up." Weiss said.

"Alright. The referee then said one final time:

"Fight!" And Ruby and Weiss started to circle each other. They were both bloodied and bruised and hurt. They couldn't take much more abuse from the other, or else it would be the end. There was about thirty seconds left in the final round. I was biting my nails off out of anticipation. Yang was sweating out of her mind. Blake's cat ears were perked up. Ruby and Weiss still circled. Until Ruby and Weiss bot prepared right hooks. They swung at each other, and hit each other at the same time, getting hit with equal power. They almost both fell over, but they got up. Ruby, using her quickness, recovered first and pushed Weiss back to her corner.

"This is going to end right here!" There was ten seconds. Weiss was barely able to do anything. Ruby then prepared a uppercut. Weiss was stunned. She wasn't able to do anything. It was going to be a rocky road for her now. Ruby hit Weiss with one last uppercut. Weiss's head sprung back. Her arms fell onto the ropes. Her eyes went back. She was slowly fading away. Her vision, that is. She then, finally, fell to the mat. Ruby went back without the referee telling her to get back and just let the seconds count down. I was, now, worried about another thing: Would Ruby hit Weiss while she was down? Cause' if she did...it wouldn't be pretty. I wanted to call Goji and tell him what just happened, but I didn't.

"Wow...That was incredible..." Ozpin whispered.

The referee started the count again.

"ONE!" (ONE!) The fans started to count with the referee.

"TWO!" (TWO!)

"THREE!" (THREE!)

"FOUR!" (FOUR!) Ruby was throwing her buffed arms up into the air. Weiss woke up from her trance. She started to crawl over to the ropes.

"FIVE!" (FIVE!)

"SIX!" (SIX!) Weiss was on her knees.

"SEVEN!" (SEVEN!)

"EIGHT!" (EIGHT!) Weiss was halfway up.

 _"This wasn't how this was going to go..."_ Weiss was wondering how Neptune would be thinking of her after this.

"I TOLD YOU, ICE QUEEN!" Ruby shouted.

"NINE!" (NINE!) Neptune, of all people, entered the gymnasium, and saw Weiss on the mat. Weiss locked eyes with him.

"No...Neptune..." Weiss whispered. Neptune was absolutely horrified. Not because of what Weiss did, since he was just told by Sun, but because of how she looked. Neptune was amazed at how much damage Weiss took. Weiss shed a tear. She expected a breakup with Neptune once this was over. She had the wrong idea.

"TEN!" (TEN!) Weiss fell to the mat. She had enough.

"YOU'RE OUT!" Ruby jumped up in celebration. She circled around the ring, throwing her arm up in the air. Weiss was getting back up, but slowly. Ruby, out of complete idiocy, then approached the Snow Angel, and then...punched her in the face. While she was down. WHILE SHE WAS DOWN. Everyone in the stands were completely shocked, but Yang, Blake, Ozpin, Neptune and I were the most surprised. Yang, Blake, and I vaulted over the ropes to get Ruby away.

"Eat shit you piece of-" I then grabbed Ruby and threw her back to her corner.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted.

"I'm celebrating." Ruby answered.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU CELEBRATE!" Yang yelled as her hair caught fire.

"You OK?" Blake helped Weiss up.

"Yeah..." Weiss was up, but surprisingly didn't attack Ruby. Since, she felt like Yang and I were doing her justice.

"Ruby! You don't fucking do that!" Yang and I shouted in unison.

"That Ice Queen deserved it!" Ruby shouted back.

"Oh. My. God." Out of complete rage, I punched Ruby in the face, and actually knocked her down.

"Woah..." Yang backed away.

"She needed that." I growled. I then picked up my phone. Yang picked Ruby up, and everyone started to leave. I called Goji to tell him what happened.

"Yo." Goji was playing some Godzilla to cool off.

"Ruby won." I simply said. Goji then paused his game.

"She did?!" Goji said in surprise.

"Yep. But...there was a bit of a...controversy." I bluntly said.

"What do you mean?" Goji asked.

"I'll tell you when I get back. For now...Meet me at Tifa's bar. We have a lot to discuss." And I ended the call.

"Put Ruby in her bed. Patch her up. Let me call Tifa and then we all can go and drink. We have to have a bit of a recreation after this." I ordered.

"You got it." Yang said.

"Weiss, you also need to get cleaned up." I added.

"Yeah.." Weiss said.

"And then, we drink the night away. We all need a break." And we started to get ready.


	18. Time for Some Recreation, Right?

**I Thought we Had Something Special...**

 **Time for Some Recreation...Right?**

 **9:30 PM...15 minutes after the fight was over...Seventh Heaven...**

After explaining the next two rounds go Goji, he was in shock. But everyone else was too. Everyone else being Yang, Blake, Team JNPR, Tatsumi, Leone, Team HLMT, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, Akame, Mine, Sheele, Najenda, Lubbock, Chelsea, Susanoo, Bulat, and even Harrigan the T-rex. I got my favorite drink, Barq's Root Beer, and opened it.

"So...let's play fill in the blank." I said as I put the can of Root beer on my mouth.

"Tonight was...fill in the blank." I explained.

"Scary?" Goji added.

"Gut wrenching?" Yang said.

"Something like that." I sipped my root beer.

"I just can't believe that Ruby would do that.." Weiss remarked.

"Well you did kinda taunt her with some of the most cruel nicknames imaginable." Blake pointed out.

"I agree with Blake. That nickname was really nasty and hit her almost right at her heart." Goji added.

"I know that I went to a bit of an extreme knocking her out right there, but she needed to just...calm down. Or-something! I don't know, but I had to do something." I explained.

"We know, and we understand where you're coming from." Tifa added.

"Yeah." Tina added.

"Unfortunate, but necessary. If you didn't, it would've gotten nasty." Goji said.

"Yeah, I know..." I took a sip from my root beer again.

"So, Weiss? How are you holding up?" Jaune asked.

"Fine. A little hurt, but I can walk." Weiss explained.

"You don't need to sound so tough." Pyrrha remarked.

"We're not going to judge you, at least, now we aren't." Nora added.

"Alright, fine. I'm hurting pretty badly. Ruby got me pretty good in those last few rounds." Weiss explained.

"That's the Weiss we know." I added.

"Not to mention, Ruby was REALLY out to get you." Goji said.

"And vice versa for Weiss. But I'm just not sure who was angrier..." Ren wondered and started to think.

"I'd say Weiss." I said.

"I'd say Ruby..." Yang thought about it a little.

"I honestly don't know...They were both pretty pissed off." Tina said with the rest of her team backing up her statement.

"Both were equally terrifyingly mad...And I know not to make either one of them mad again." Hitomi added.

"Guys. I'm sitting right here." Weiss remarked.

"We don't mean it like that. We're not Ruby, remember?" Blake said.

"Yeah, besides, you're our friend as much as Ruby is. Even though you two were both...not yourselves." Goji remarked.

"I'm just still a little...steamed is all." Weiss said as she motioned for Tifa to pour her a cup of coffee.

"Steamed?! I think that is a HUGE understatement compared to how you felt after the fight was over. Wouldn't you agree, Tatsumi?" Goji asked.

"I would agree. Normally you can be pretty steamed about something, but when it came to Ruby insulting your man like that, you unleashed your inner Yang Xiao Long." Tatsumi said.

"Everyone has a little bit of me inside." Yang said.

"You can say that again." I added.

"Yeah, everyone's been pushed to their boiling point in their life. It only matters on how you deal with it." Coco said. "Believe me, me, and even Velvet have gone through some things like that before. Even guys like Yatsu and Fox."

"I guess...But there's only one person who has done what I have tonight, and that's Yang. No offense." Weiss directed her attention to Yang.

"None taken." Yang replied. "And yeah, I've gone to some pretty big extremes before."

"We all know." I added.

"Got to give points to Firecracker here, even my occupation as a mostly cool headed assassin, isn't immune to getting riled up every once in a while." Leone remarked.

"It is quite amazing what you did, Weiss. Going to a complete rage with Ruby." Mine added.

"I heard from Leone that you have quite a temper when Tatsumi first started out." Weiss said.

"Right...I'd rather you didn't bring that up." Tatsumi said.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Cause' I walked in on her while she was getting dressed, and she nearly blew my freaking head off!" Tatsumi explained.

"Right...I remember that..." Mine gritted her teeth while saying that.

"Hehehe...I can't help but laugh thinking how that would've happened." I said. "Well, actually, I watched it. Thank you, Crunchyroll!"

"Me too, me too. It would've been even funnier if Tatsumi's hair was actually burned off!" Goji added.

"Didn't she shoot at Tatsumi twice?" Night Raid asked.

"I...think so." I said.

"Well then what happened with the second shot?" Leone asked.

"I think it missed." I explained.

"And then I was going to kill you SOO BADLY, Tatsumi!" Mine shouted. Everybody laughed. But then...

"Hey guys." We all turned around to see Ruby, still dressed in her outfit from the fight, standing in the doorway. No body said anything. She started to approach, but I stopped her.

"Not a step closer." And Ruby actually responded to my command. We sat in silence for a while, until me, Yang, Jaune, Neptune, and Goji all asked in unison:

"What the hell was that punch for?" Ruby quickly responded:

"I was in the heat of the moment."

"That still wasn't okay to do." I growled.

"That's called being a sore loser. And you weren't being yourself." Goji said.

"What you did is unacceptable." Jaune said.

"I just can't believe that you two would fight over me." Neptune added.

"I didn't want to at first, but Ruby baited me into it." Weiss pointed out.

"And I beat you into the ground." Ruby added.

"Not the time, Ruby!" Yang barked.

"Oh come on. You were a little proud of me when I beat Weiss." Ruby said.

"No, I wasn't." Yang said back.

"Well, that's disappointing. I hoped that you'd be proud when I took up your fighting style." Ruby sulked for a second.

"Well, you took her fighting style, but what you actually did, was reckless, impulsive, and brutally arrogant. And you can ask Harrigan about that. He went through something similar, since it caused him to have a problem with his girlfriend." Goji said.

"True. I took a pill that brought me down to a muscular and alternate ego. Everything I had hoped for was mine, but then all the bad qualities came out as well, not only did I piss my superiors at times, but I also slept with others behind her back, and I lied about it until she found out. Then now all I just had to bite myself to gain control." Harrigan gave a quick rundown of what happened to him.

"Damn...If that happened to me...I don't know what I would do." I said.

"Well, Mecha, that's why when I said earlier, to my speech to my girlfriend and my family, is to just be yourself and be the best you can, not the worst you can." Harrigan explained.

"That's how I got..well...her." I sulked for a second just thinking about my crush.

"Not me, Right?" Yang asked.

"No, not you, Yang. Nothing against you, though." I added.

"Okay, I get it. What I did was wrong." Ruby said a little arrogantly.

"You don't sound like you mean it." Tifa added.

"True." Mila said.

"Ugh...what is it going to take?!" Ruby shouted. Everyone, including Weiss said:

"Apologize." Ruby, at first, processed this. She then said:

"Nope." Everyone was so surprised at what Ruby just said.

"Did you seriously just say..."Nope?!" I asked.

"Yep." Ruby replied.

"I'm done. I give up." I took a sip from my root beer.

"How can you still not see this, Ruby?! Weiss and Neptune are going to get together." Yang stood up. Weiss and Neptune actually held each other.

"They're going to have a relationship, and you're just going to have to deal with it." Yang walked towards Ruby. Ruby didn't want to see it like that. She looked at Neptune and started to walk towards him.

"This is all your fault." Ruby pointed a finger at Neptune.

"Me?! Why me?!" Neptune asked.

"Cause' you're the one who is with Weiss...And you don't look good enough for her." Ruby said.

"Weiss has her own standards. She chooses, not you." Jaune said.

"But I'm the team leader, and I have authority over her." Ruby bluntly remarked.

"That doesn't count when it comes to picking a boyfriend." Ren added.

"But it does." Ruby shut Ren up.

"And if you think I'm just going to stand by and let you call my boyfriend not good enough for me, you're wrong." Weiss stepped towards Ruby.

"But you can't take me down. I'm the one who took you down, remember?" Ruby taunted.

"But I'm the one who knocked you down after the whole thing was over, REMEMBER?!" I pointed out.

"You aren't in this." Ruby pointed her finger at me.

"But I am. We all are." I replied.

"This is between Weiss and I. And I think I'm going to have some Ice Queen for dinner." Ruby cracked her knuckles.

"Arrgh..." Weiss growled. I leaned over to Yang.

"They're going to fight, you know that, right?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Yang whispered back.

"Should we stop them?" I asked.

"Yep." Yang and I got up.

"I'm in on this too." Goji got up as well.

"This is the perfect kind of Ice Queen I want. Perfectly chilling...very sinister...and best of all...able to be beaten." Ruby growled.

"I. Don't. Think. So." Weiss punched Ruby in the face.

"Oh boy, here we go!" Tifa shouted.

"You two aren't going at it again!" Yang shouted as she pulled Ruby back.

"Come on, Weiss! Enough!" I shouted as Goji helped me bring Weiss back.

"That's enough for one day!" But then Weiss elbowed Goji in his face, and he let go of Weiss. And, out of fear that Weiss would do the same with me, I got her arms in a lock so she couldn't get out. Weiss, realizing that she isn't like this, calmed down a bit. Ruby was also in a arm lock by Yang, and we started to formulate a plan.

"Okay...Goji and I will take Weiss back to her dorm, while Ruby stays here with you guys." I said.

"Sure. That works." Yang added.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. I'm not going to be in the same room as her!" Tina pointed to Ruby. Her eyes flashed to threaten Tina.

"Okay...Never mind." Tina retracted her previous statement. Goji and I started to bring Weiss out of Seventh Heaven.

 **At Goji's Dorm...**

Goji and I were talking for a while, with Weiss sitting on the floor. I was sitting next to her, comforting her if she needed it. We started to talk about a few things, and then we brought up the words "Ice Queen."

"She really is a Ice Queen!" I said to Goji.

BONK!

"Really?!" Weiss shouted.

"I didn't mean it like that, Weiss!" I shouted.

"Uh huh."

"Whoa! Whoa! Weiss, calm down. Calm down. Let's not get violent here and accidentally break a leg or something," Goji tried to quell the burning cold fire that threatened to tear apart the peaceful environment.

"And don't think you're scott-free since you're the one who started this!" Weiss glared at Goji, who wasn't fazed as he had been looked down by an angrier Yang Xiao Long before.

"What?! What do you mean, I started this?!" Goji shouted.

"You talked about insults becoming worse, which prompted that careless otaku to blurt out the one nickname I detest!" Weiss hissed at Goji as she cracked her knuckles.

At this point Goji was shivering with anger with his mind internally debating, which was worse, her fists, or her Myrtenaster.

However, his body language was the opposite including his tone as he shouted without realizing it,

"Can you really blame us when you have this bitch, very cold rage attitude even before this boxing competition like...I don't know, when you rudely dismissed Ruby the day when she was chosen to be your leader instead of you, you whiny bitch of a princess!"

"Um...Goji?" I said.

"What?!" Goji hissed.

"Do you realize what you just said?" I asked. Goji then realized, Weiss is about to burst.

"Argh..." Weiss's eyes glowed pure white. Goji and I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Uh oh... And to answer your question, Mecha, I have no idea what I just said," Goji gulped with his Adam's apple now up in his mouth.

"You dare...Call me a bitch of a princess?!" Weiss shouted.

"Uh..." Goji couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"You...Don't have the right..." Weiss looked at Goji with a burning passion to beat him down.

"Uh..." Goji still couldn't talk. Weiss shook her head in disgust. She then sprinted at him and punched him in the face.

"That's not OKAY!" Weiss shouted.

Goji was sent flying onto the floor with a bleeding lip and bloody nose as Weiss' punch now had more force to it after she trained extensively with Tifa Lockhart.

"Not cool..." Goji spit out a tooth from his mouth, "Okay, I might have gone too far, but I expected better from you."

Weiss kicked Goji's face knocking him down and then planted her foot onto his face pinning him down.

"And what do you know what was going on in my head that day?! I thought you'd be as courteous to women, but no, you've proven to be very vulgar and an ingrate today! I am going to give you a very painful lesson in Schnee etiquette!"

"No, you're not, Weiss!" I tried to get Weiss off Goji, but she pushed me back.

"No! He's going to get what's coming!" Weiss shouted.

Weiss wasted no time as she kicked whole loads of crap out of Goji, who did nothing to fight back, whether it was right in the face, in the gut, or even right in his balls, which prompted Goji to clutch onto his precious baby makers while trying to hold back groans of pain.

"Okay, ENOUGH!" I pulled Weiss away from Goji.

"Ugh..." Goji slowly got up.

"Let go of me!" Weiss fought to get out of my grasp, but ultimately couldn't.

"I really hate to do this." I then hit Weiss over the head. She was supposed to go unconscious, but she didn't. She turned back to me, and then pushed me away. She then beat me to the ground. She wasn't having a good day.

And socked me right in the face!

"Now it's your turn for more, eh?! You should have kept your filthy hole of a mouth shut!" Weiss was about to unleash the same type of hell that she gave onto Goji.

Only to have her fist stopped by a strong feminine hand that happened to have a yellow bracelet and belonged to a now stern and angry blonde-haired Huntress, who was none other than Yang Xiao Long with her eyes glowing red and her hair burning ablaze with flames.

"ENOUGH!" Yang roared as she twisted Weiss' arm and then pinned the Heiress facefirst into the floor while wrenching her hand and placing her boot on top of her back.

"Yang?!" Goji and I shouted in unison.

"What are you doing here, Yang?" Weiss growled.

"I overheard something happening in this dorm." Yang said.

"Well, thanks." Goji said.

"Weiss! Didn't I tell you to cool down?!" Yang shouted at Weiss in angered shock of Weiss's uncharacteristically aggressive behavior.

"Tell that to these two bozos!" Weiss responded.

"Why?!" Yang roared.

"They're the one's who started this!" Weiss deflected back at her teammate.

"What did they start?!" Yang shouted.

"They-no. HE!" Weiss pointed at me. "Called me Ice Queen!" Weiss explained.

"I didn't mean it!" I shouted.

"Yeah! He didn't!" Goji backed me up.

"That's not what I heard! He called me Ice Queen just because!" Weiss yelled out.

"Like I said, I didn't mean to! It was just an accident!" I shouted back.

"You sneered as you said that detestable name behind my back literally!"

"You know Mecha would not do anything like that to his friends!" Goji was now angry at the false accusation that Weiss was spitting out.

"Like you're one to talk when you said that I am a whiny bitch of a princess!" Weiss lashed out with her ice blue eyes narrowed onto him like a hail of ice daggers.

"Is that true, Goji?!" Yang asked Goji with her red eyes glaring at him.

"Oh. Um..." Goji didn't want to answer that.

"Yes." I answered it for him.

"Hey!" Goji shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Some friend you are-" Goji was now on the ground, in Yang's grip.

"So you did, didn't you?"

"Yes." Goji answered with guilt and regret washing over him.

"Hey, Yang! Why did you...?" Ruby stopped in her sentence as she saw what just transpired in Goji's dorm room, including her sister pinning Goji with her strong right hand.

Ruby's shock quickly transformed into a stern look as she sent the message that basically allowed no margin for compromise as she was already hot and bothered from her match with Weiss.

"What's going on with Weiss?" Blake was about ask Yang if she had seen her friend gone off to only to find the answer in front of her as she was perplexed now. She saw what was going on, and realized what was happening. "Oh."

"Tell. Me. What. Happened. Here!" Ruby demanded in her directive commanding voice.

"Well..Goji called Weiss a whiny bitch of a princess, Weiss beat us up, Weiss is still hot headed from your fight, and Yang is about to beat Goji down because of the fact that Goji called Weiss a whiny bitch of a princess." I quickly explained.

"Huh. So Weiss is still mad about the fight? Heh. I should've known." Ruby said.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?!" Weiss got angry with Ruby.

"You still can't take me down, can you...Ice Queen?" Ruby taunted Weiss.

"Arrgh!" Weiss pushed Ruby out of the dorm. They were going to fight again.

However, Yang barred them apart quickly with her arms pushing them away from each other before they could fight again.

"That's enough, both of you!" Yang yelled.

"Guys, what on Monty happened here?" Jaune and his team arrived as they were passing by.

"Blake." Yang said to her partner.

"Yang?" Blake asked her.

"Take Weiss somewhere with you far from here." Yang harshly tossed Weiss over to Blake, who was startled, but managed to catch the confounded Schnee heiress.

"Hey! I'm not done here!" Weiss complained.

"You're going to have a long talk with Ruby, Mecha, and Goji, aren't you?" Blake predicted correctly.

"You bet I am, Blake. The last thing we need right now is for my sister and Weiss to be at each other's throats." Yang explained.

"Ice Queen's too puny and scared to take me down. I can beat her ass and dance around her broken piece of shit all day!" Ruby swore.

"Fuck you, you cookie-munching immature chipmunk!" Weiss yelled back as she tried to wrangle herself out of Blake's grasp.

Blake looked between the snarling Schnee and the angry Xiao Long.

"Go, Blake! Take her to our dorm room and have her calm her shit down." Yang demanded.

"But, what about you?" Blake asked, but was responded with,

"Just go!" Yang yelled leaving no other option for Blake other than to obey her partner. She then dragged the unwilling and flailing Weiss away from Goji's dorm.

Blake noticed the flabbergasted and gawking Team JNPR and requested for their help,

"Jaune, I would like your help with this, please!"

"Oh...um...yeah, come on, guys," Jaune shakily agreed as he helped Blake in restraining Weiss.

"Hah... nothing's too boring with Team RWBY around," Ren sighed as he wondered how on Remnant was he able to tolerate such a dynamic and...volatile bunch at times.

"I think we can totally agree on that, after all we're not much different when it comes to our own shenanigans," Nora said.

"I argue that with you around, Nora, ours are still more volatile," Ren replied.

"Ren, Nora... where are you?!" Pyrrha's voice rang out.

"Welp... we better help our fearless leader with the Ice Queen, Ren. You know crabby she can be sometimes," Nora remarked.

"I am not Ice Queen and I am not crabby!" Weiss's voice of indignant anger rang out as well in response to Nora.

"Hate to break it to you, Ice Princess, but you are being one right now. And you have to stop. Or otherwise, we'll have to do it the hard way, and that'll not be very pretty." Leone said to Weiss's face.

"Trust me on this, bebe. I did that before, and she broke two of my fingers. So don't get on Leone's bad side." Lubbock advised Weiss.

"Leone is quite the hitter. She'll take you down as fast as Yang here." Chelsea added.

"Come on, let's get moving," Ren and Nora went to catch up with their team, Blake and Weiss.

After seeing them left the premises, Yang turned around to face her sister, Goji, and Mecha after she slammed the door shut.

Blake, Team JNPR, Neptune, and Leone, Lubbock, and Chelsea were carrying Weiss back to the dorm room, while me, Goji, Yang, Ruby, Coco, Velvet, Team HLMT, Tatsumi, Sun, Najenda, Bulat, Mine, Akame, and Harrigan were having a very long and gut wrenching talk.

"Uh...hi, Yang..." I said slowly.

"Yeah...uh..." Goji didn't know what to say.

"Sis-" Ruby was interrupted with Yang yelling out:

"Shut it, Ruby!" Yang hissed.

"Ok..." Ruby said.

"Yang... I...They were certainly my words, but it was the slip of my tongue," Mecha decided to tell her the truth instead of lie his way out seeing as there's no way he can escape.

"I see..." Yang trailed off.

"And what do you have to say for what you've said to Weiss, Goji?" Yang spoke with deadly ire that threatened to turn into a huge tidal wave to swallow him whole.

Goji sighed with a deep breath before he said, "I have no excuse. I spoke out of my anger...out of my impulsive frustration upon seeing my friend belittled the way Weiss did in her own way of venting steam."

Coco, Velvet, Team HLMT, and Tatsumi and Sun were listening in. Finally, they spoke up.

"Ruby, you, and Mecha and Goji need to apologize to Weiss. This might, finally, solve this whole thing." Leifang said.

"Ruby, this isn't OK. You need to apologize to Weiss in order for things to go back to normal." Sun added.

"Little Red," Coco lowered her sunglasses. "Finish this by saying you're sorry." Coco gritted her teeth.

"Ruby, I don't want things to get bad between you and Weiss. Just say you're sorry and you can stop this." Velvet pleaded.

"Don't make the same mistakes I did, Ruby. Apologize." Harrigan said.

"Ruby, This won't end well if you keep this up. Just end it by saying to Weiss that you have gotten over this. It's the MATURE thing to do. It's the right thing to do." Tatsumi said.

"You need to grow up. Apologize to Weiss, Ruby." Bulat bluntly said.

"Ruby Rose. This is absolute nonsense. While I care for my friends, I won't defend them if they are arrogant. Just like you are right now. So apologize to Weiss." Akame said.

"And I thought Tatsumi was going to be a thorn in our side. Say you're sorry to Weiss, Ruby." Mine said.

"You're growing into a mature young woman. You need to learn when the time is right to do such things. And apologizing to Weiss right now...is one of them." Najenda explained.

"A-Alright. I need to grow up sometime." Ruby said.

"Good." I said.

"No, Great!" Goji added.

"Same goes with you guys!" Everyone else said in unison.

"Now...I want you to follow me." Yang led us out.

"Where are we going?" Goji asked.

"You'll see." Yang led them to Team RWBY's dorm room.

"Oh, no. NO!" I shouted.

"You're going to apologize to Weiss. Same with you, Ruby." Yang demanded.

"Really?! Do I have to?" Ruby complained.

"Yes. Do it." Yang's eyes turned red.

"Fine." Yang then opened the door to see Weiss being comforted by Team JNPR, Leone, Neptune, and Blake. Goji, Ruby, Tatsumi, Sun, Bulat, Najenda, Mine, Akame, Harrigan, Team HLMT, and I walked in, kinda nervous.

I looked around nervously as he looked for anyway to escape from what he perceived as a nightmare.

Until Goji placed his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Mecha, this will be punishment for both our troubles. If we don't apologize right now, then our days here in Beacon will only get harder if we allow this rift to form right now."

"Buddy...I've done so much to ruin this day by saying something I shouldn't have said out of my mouth." I lamented.

"We can still fix this. As my father once said that the only by forgiveness can we move on and that starts with ourselves. We can only hope that Weiss will forgive us and that's up to her." Goji explained.

"What if she doesn't? What if she really hates our guts, Goji?"

"What do we have to lose?"

"You're right." I stepped forward. Weiss looked at us.

"What do you want?" Weiss growled.

"Um...Weiss...I'm sorry for saying all that stuff about you. I never meant it. I mean this from the bottom of my heart." I said.

"I get it. I'm sorry I acted all arrogant. That wasn't cool." Weiss said.

"Thanks. Goji? You're up next." I stepped back and let Goji go.

"Hey." Goji said.

"Hey." Weiss greeted Goji.

"I-uh...What I said to have you lash out at me...That wasn't cool. It just came out of my mouth. I really didn't mean it." Goji apologized.

"I understand." Weiss said.

"And now Ruby." Goji stepped back, and whispered into Ruby's ear:

"Actually mean it." Ruby stepped forward and said:

"I'm sorry for calling you Ice Queen. I shouldn't have done that." Ruby said.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that you taunted me during the fight with that stupid name." Weiss said.

"I'm sorry. I just taunted you during the fight to have you get angry and give me a upper hand." Ruby explained.

"I get that. But that stupid name-! It just pisses me off." Weiss said.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Ruby said.

Silence reigned.

Then after a minute or so... Weiss finally relented as she face palmed as she said,

"*sigh* I swear you are like Yang sometimes when she gets riled up, but I guess that was just the nature of such a bloody sport we are in. Taunt so one would make the other lose his cool for an advantage, however, it's destroying our friendship. As much as I hate to admit it, I hate to be alone like my father." Blake's ears drooped at the mention of Weiss's father, who was responsible for much of the Faunus' animosity towards humans with his questionable business ethics.

"Thus, Ruby... I accept your apology."

"Weiss...thank you." Ruby tearfully hugged the heiress.

"Please don't make me cry, you dunce!" Weiss failed to sound tough as tears fell from her eyes as she returned the hug.

"Aww...Whiterose-" I was hit on the head.

"THAT WORD ALSO COUNTS!" Weiss shouted.

Everyone laughed at that as both Ruby and Weiss finally reconciled. Finally, this whole ordeal could be put to rest.

 **FIN**


End file.
